A Blank Verse Romance
by MarinK
Summary: G/D Ginny is a writer. Draco blackmails her with something pretty heavy. But what happens when they fall in love with? Especially when she has a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend WARNING: This story contains a 3D-Love Polygon (not just a dumb triangle)R
1. A Day at the Burrow

A/N - Hello all of the Harry Potter Fandom! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I am really excited. I think it is going to be extremely long and of fairly good quality. Just so you know ships in this fan fic will be Ron/Hermione and (eventually) Ginny/Draco. The main character and POV for this story is Ginny! I just adore her with her cute little ways! Sorry, poor Harry doesn't get anyone ... if you ask really hard I'll put him with Cho or some other random pretty, sweet, sensitive girl. Sorry this chapter is so boring. Read and Review!   
  


A Blank Verse RomanceChapter One: A Day at the Burrow   
  
  
  


"Ginny!" called out Mrs. Weasley, in a somewhat exasperated voice. "Dinner is on the table!" Looking down at her book, Ginny hesitated to close it. She tentatively called out saying, "Can I eat in my room?" expecting the sharp answer she received. 

"You have eaten in your room for both breakfast and lunch, as well as tea. You will come downstairs and join your family or you will not have any supper Virginia!" Virginia, she thought bitterly. She hated being called that. Placing a worn leather bookmark on the page, Ginny left Pride & Prejudice to be finished hopefully later that evening. 

She clambered down the stairs to the warm smells of tomato soup, roast potatoes, corned beef and cabbage. Not an especial favorite of hers but she was willing enough. Far be it from any Weasley to turn their nose up to good food. 

"Make room Ron," Ginny ordered stoutly, sitting by Ron and Hermione. While piling cabbage onto her plate, she stole a glance at Harry who grinned and went back to stuffing his face with potatoes. Her face lit up scarlet, redder than her famous Weasley hair. 

"Hey Ginny, are you going to eat all of the cabbage? I didn't know you were such a vegetarian all of a sudden,"grinned Ron happily. Startled at the entire contents of the cabbage dish (seeming to have suddenly apparated onto her plate), Ginny's face went even more red, if that was possible, which is very unlikely. 

The rest of the meal continued in relative silence, a compliment to Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. Ron and Hermione said they were going to 'take a stroll' which, in any normal language meant they wanted to snog in privacy. As they left Fred and George sang "Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ginny smiled and began back upstairs. 

"Hey Ginny?" she whirled at the sound of Harry's voice, slave to it's every command. "Want to play some Exploding Snap?" She blushed and nodded. The scrubbed kitchen table was then exposed to scorch marks in a vigorous round where Ginny lost terribly, mostly due to the fact that her hands were shaking violently. The front door rattled softly and some giggling was heard. 

"Ron, stop that!" said Hermione irritably, trying to shush him. They both were grinning and went up stairs, parting their ways for the night. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"You haven't any idea how hard it is to sleep with him," Harry jerked his head towards the stairs where Ron had been, "He giggles insanely into his pillow even after he falls asleep." Ginny grinned at him. Harry began to pick up the cards and their hands brushed each other as Ginny had reached to help. 

"I'm going to bed," she exclaimed, pushing her chair back noisily and tripping up the stairs in her hurry. She stopped just outside her door, breathing hard and trying to clam the butterflies in her stomach. The door opened roughly and Hermione poked her head out. 

"Are you alright? I heard you on the stairs but you --" 

"I'm fine, just a bit tired you know." Hermione shrugged and dropped it. She figured something had happened between her and Harry. Sometimes Hermione did wish Ginny was a bit more forward, about boys anyway. Her love life was going no where fast and this year she would be Sweet Sixteen. Glancing over at Ginny, Hermione noticed the book on her dresser. 

"Oh! Pride & Prejudice!" she exclaimed, making Ginny jump as Hermione seized the book. The second hand book, with it's very flexible spine, fell open to the book marked page. "I just adore Jane Austen but how on earth did you come across it?" 

"Muggle Studies,"she replied smiling, "It's a summer reading assignment. I wouldn't really consider it homework though." She grinned mischievously at Hermione. "Mr. Darcy is a very alluring man, isn't he? Knows exactly what girls want. 'She is tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me,'" she quoted in a deep voice, both girls grinning like loons. 

"Goodnight Hermione," said Ginny, as she curled up in her soft blankets, thinking of someone else besides Mr. Darcy. She smiled into her pillow.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


The following morning, breakfast ensued as usual, slightly burnt sausages and toast all around. As Fred was slathering marmalade on his toast, an owl swooped in, dropping The Daily Prophet and four letters addressed in emerald green ink, nearly missing the marmalade. 

"Hogwarts letters today," muttered Mrs. Weasley, "We'll go into Diagon Alley as soon as you're all finished with your food." She cut more slices of bread for toasting. Ginny ripped open her letter with great delight, scanning the list of supplies:   
  


HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY   
  


Sixth year students will require:   
  


COURSE BOOKS 

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk 

The Dark Arts Defense You Thought You Knew Before You Read This Book by Tully Dodds 

Advanced Astronomy by W. H. Freeman 

Pride & Prejudice by Jane Austen 

Muggle Fairy Tales: The Mystery and the Humor by Danielle Donatello   
  


OTHER SUPPLIES 

1 muggle compact disc of any selection of music (modern) 

1 muggle video cassette tape (modern)   
  


Ginny's eyes widened in alarm. Poking Hermione in the ribs, Ginny only dared ask in a small, frightened whisper, "Hermione, what's a compact disc?"   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


Diagon Alley was cheerful with the usual hustle and chatter of the crowds, a very safe feeling. Mrs. Weasley dragged Ginny off to the second hand book shop while Ron, Harry and Hermione went off in search of their own thing. Why do they always get to go off by themselves? Ginny thought angrily to herself. I am just as capable of taking care of myself as they are. At the back of her mind, Ginny knew the answer of this frustrating question. Her mother, having only had one daughter, clung to her. The day would, of course, come when Ginny was going to be old enough to date, get a job, get out of the house ... Mrs. Weasley was not looking forward to these events. 

Ginny looked uneasily at the row of diaries. First of all, she couldn't think of a single reason why anyone would want a second hand diary. It had already been written in if it was second hand. And, giving a nervous shudder, she remembered her very evil, very secret and yet very precious second hand diary. Ginny had almost lost her soul to what she considered to be the worst of devils with that diary. Tom's diary. She left the shop, with mother in tow. 

"Mum," Ginny piped up in a squeak, "could I get a kitten?" Mrs. Weasley stopped for a moment and looked at her daughter with soft eyes. 

"Dear, dear Ginny. What could you possibly want with a kitten? And why the sudden inclination?" On the contrary, Ginny had been thinking long and hard about this. She had always been a great cat lover and kept feeling a longing for a cat of her own every time she laid eyes on Crookshanks. Though, she admitted, she did not exactly like Crookshanks. 

"Please?" Her large brown eyes quivered with hope. A small fight ensued and Mrs. Weasley gave in, saying there was money to spare since Percy had moved out. 

"Do realize Ginny," she said, as they headed down the alley, "that a cat is a responsibility. You have to feed it, wash it, take care of it very carefully ..." 

The Magical Menagerie had animals of all size and variety but Ginny was hoping to find a cat without any particular magical powers. She didn't want to deal with checking it's magical abilities. The woman behind the counter was tall and thin, with beady black eyes and a hooked nose so incredibly like Snape's that she could have passed as his sister. Mrs. Weasley pushed Ginny towards the counter. 

"What animal have you got in mind? Any special favorite?" Her smile was grey, her teeth looking very fake indeed. 

"I'd like a cat please. A small one, with no magical powers if you could." The woman led her over to a low shelf that had only two small cages on it. Inside each was a small grey kitten, the one on the left with normal black cat eyes and the other with astonishingly green eyes, that reminded Ginny of Harry. She reached out a hand, slowly and the kitten reached out a paw. It was softer than velvet and her heart melted. 

"This one please." The hook nosed woman gruffly lifted the cage and settled it on the counter. Ginny bought her cat and the necessary supplies to take care of it. They met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. Harry offered her some of his ice cream and she blushed terrifically, refusing politely. Ginny sat down with them, while Mrs. Weasley chatted animatedly with some acquaintance at the next shop over. She showed them her cat. 

"Thought of a name yet?" asked Hermione. She tickled the kitten under its chin and it purred delightedly. 

"I was thinking Ellipsis," Ginny stated firmly, to sniggers from Ron. She gave him a look as he began to choke on his ice cream. 

"That's an odd name ... why Ellipsis? Aren't ellipsis the little dots people use in writing?" Harry seemed genuinely curious. 

"Well Ellipsis is used when something is omitted or left out and I felt that since I have wanted a cat all my life that it was my ellipsis, my missing --" 

"So anyway," Hermione was saying, "I've come up with a little plan for dealing with Ferret Boy this year. Besides being Head Girl ..." she trailed off as Ginny looked forlorn. She didn't much care what they did to Malfoy, as long as he didn't do anything to hurt Harry this year. That little prat seemed to continually be dragging Harry down and she couldn't see why. Besides Malfoy being in Slytherin, a haughty, pompous Pureblood with a head the size of Athens ... I guess nobody had much feelings (besides hate) towards him. How could you? 


	2. Marc Davies

A/N - Thankies to those who reviewed my fic. I am kinda sad now that I have read The Order of the Pheonix. I have decided not to add anything form that book into my story. In fact, my story is one of those that just ignores Voldemort so as to get on with the love stuff. 

Anyhoo, this chapter introduces some of my made up characters and I hope you like them. Please note that Bonnie Evans is NOT at all related to Lilly Evans but happens to be the name of my cousin, whom the character is based on. Like I have said, eventually this is going to be a Ginny/Draco fic. But there is no reason for Ginny to not have some fun of her own along the way. Tee hee! R&R and as always, enjoy!   
  


Chapter Two: Marc Davies   
  
  
  


The days passed slowly until it was September the first and the scramble to get to the station on time took place as usual. It wasn't so very hard as it had been years ago, as instead of seven children there were only four. Mr. Weasley, excitedly, unveiled a new car to claps and whistles from all except his wife, who glared daggers at him, her lips pursed. He had convinced her the car was a necessity but she still didn't like the idea. Death looks were also being thrown now and again at Ron, who flinched and colored at each look. 

After all the trunks and cages were loaded, Ginny insisting that Ellipsis ride with her in the car, not that awful cage. However, the matter became settled that Ellipsis had to stay in her cage when she attacked Harry, jumping onto his head, hissing violently. They pulled the car over to the side of the road for a moment. 

"What did I ever do to your bloody cat?" Harry grumbled, as Mrs. Weasley magically healed the scratches on his face. They looked fairly deep. Ellipsis purred in victory. Saucy little minx, thought Ginny spitefully. And to think she had bought her because she had eyes like Harry ... and now Harry must hate her. Ginny couldn't look at him for the rest of the ride to King's Cross. 

They, for the first time in her memory, were early to the station. Ginny, slumped into the train and found an empty compartment. Banging the door shut, she opened Ellipsis' cage. The kitten sprang out like a ball of rubber on caffeine. Disgusted with her cheerfulness, Ginny roughly grabbed her kitten by the scruff of the neck. Ellipsis blinked lazily at her. 

"Now listen here, you prissy little animal! If you go on slashing --" Just then the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped inside. 

"Sorry to interrupt that lecture to your cat Weasley, but I was under the impression that this was my compartment." His drawling voice was sharp. Ginny stood up. Not this time, she thought. This year she was determined not to be bullied by Malfoy. 

"Malfoy, I believe you're mistaken. I'm not simply going to move out of your way. May I remind you that your nasty little thugs are no longer here to protect you." She grinned at his sour expression. Crabbe and Goyle had been expelled the previous year. Although the circumstances were unknown to her, Harry and Ron had been gloating about it all summer. 

Malfoy straightened up and shoved her back into her seat. Beat red in the face, Ginny scrambled ungracefully to her feet and shoved Malfoy into the compartment door. A satisfying crash met her ears, as Malfoy got to his feet with a black eye (Ellipsis' cage had fallen on him) and said, "Be warned, Weasley. No one messes with me and gets away with it." He turned abruptly to leave the compartment as the train gave a lurch. The two tumbled into the door in a tangle. Malfoy was on top of her. 

"Get off me Draco Malfoy!" shrieked Ginny. Her grinned savagely down at her. 

"If you want me that badly just say so. Though, I truly thought you were still after Potter." He straightened up and jiggled the handle. It wouldn't open. Infuriated, Ginny, sat down in her seat, brushing her robes off and glaring at Malfoy's disheveled hair. A lump was growing above his left eye. 

"Alright Weasley, what did you do to the door?" he demanded, glaring at her with cold eyes. Confused, Ginny shoved past him and unsuccessfully attempted to open the door. Groaning, she slumped into her seat. 

"It must have broken when you fell into it --" 

"When you barreled me into it and then threw that cage at my eye --" 

"I did not! The cage fell and it's your fault anyway. 

"My fault? My fault?!? Sorry Weasley but you must be imagining thing. A Malfoy does not intentionally get trapped into a train compartment with a poor, second-hand girl of his own accord!" They both glared daggers at each other, Malfoy looking down at her with disdain when she began to giggle. He scowled. "What?" Ginny struggled for composure but couldn't reach it. 

"Your eye! It's going blue and purple. Your comments aren't half so witty as you think but with a black eye that clashes with your clothes ..." Malfoy glared at her and sat down opposite from her in the compartment. 

As the uneasy silence between them lengthened, Ginny pulled out a folder containing some scraps of writing she had begun over the summer and worked on them for a few hours. She glanced at Draco, who appeared to be sleeping, before beginning to write. The writing bug had bitten Ginny Weasley very hard and she could hardly help but scribble down any scene that came to mind. Her work was flowery, full of friendship, fields of daises and enchanted moments but it was honest and from the heart. The pieces she had completed were better than she imagined. Ginny had nothing much to compare with and refused to show it to anyone. Her writing was what she compared to her soul. And her soul was very tender since her dealings with Tom. 

No movement from the Black Eyed Wonder. Quietly, Ginny slipped the papers back into her grey crocheted bag that she liked to carry around. Then out came -- a diary. It was new, white and silver, the first diary she had ever touched in four years. 

While she was busy filling in her first entry, Ellipsis yawned and strolled over to Draco. The fuzz ball walked onto his chest and curled up there, purring warm vibrations.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


Finally, the train slowed with a gentle jerk. Ginny woke up, her diary face down. She glanced swiftly at Malfoy, who amazingly had opened the compartment door without waking her, and strode out, throwing a last sneering look at her. Ron came bounding in and looked around suspiciously. 

"Ginny, I just saw Malfoy walking out of here. Why was he in your compartment? He had a nasty black eye. If he was giving you any crap I'll --" and he made a swift punch in the air. 

"To make a long story short, the compartment door got jammed, Ellipsis' cage fell on his eye and we only just got it open." Ron looked unconvinced. She sighed and looked slyly at Ron. "Okay we were in here making out, full frontal on that seat. Only he fell off and got his black eye. Happy?" Ron laughed and bent down to ruffle her hair. He hissed, "Ever joke about that again Ginny and I may have to kill you." 

"You do realize that then Mum would kill you in return. Likely, a much more gruesome death involving sharp plastic utensils." They smiled sourly at each other and laughed. 

"Just wait 'till I tell everyone about Malfoy! Bet you threw that cage at his eye, eh?" Ginny nodded mutely, not listening to what Ron was saying. Harry had passed her in the corridor and she had only eyes for him. 

The trio took a coach for themselves up to the castle while Ginny rode with her friends Colin Creevy and Mona Flannery. Another boy with spiked black hair she didn't know climbed in with them as well. 

"Hey there Ginny. How was your summer?" said Mona, ready to hear all the gossip. Ginny sighed as the coach lurched forward. 

"Nothing really. I did have fun doing my summer reading for Muggle Studies though. You should have taken it with me Mona. Pride & Prejudice was brilliant!" Colin choked at this. 

"Bullocks to that!" he griped. "I couldn't even finish it, it was so boring. I fell asleep reading it in the garden once and the gnomes had tried to pull me into their tunnels by my leg. Woke up and thought I was missing a leg. Dennis had to come out and uproot me. That was brilliant!" 

"When did you get gnomes?" asked Ginny, surprised. "I thought your family were all muggles?" Colin grinned and pulled some photos out of his pocket. His family were all standing in front of their garden, which appeared to be infested by many magical plants, as well as some scurrying gnomes. 

"Mum let me take care of the garden this year because I had top grades in Herbology. I still don't think she really understands what Herbology is but I think she really appreciated some of the Slumpher Hodge-Pods. See them? The ones wrapping around my dad's neck. You know, they're really useful. Almost better than anything in substitute for a lo--" 

"Colin, shut up," said Mona, grinning. 

When they had reached the castle, Ginny opened the carriage door to cheering and whoops. Their coach was surrounded by many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. And they were calling her name in a chant of "Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" 

"What --" she began as people began shaking her hand vigorously and clapping her on the back. 

"Brilliant piece of work!" shouted a boy with shaggy brown hair. 

"If only it had been me! He's been asking for it for years I say," said a tall girl with rose-colored glasses. As it turned out, Ron had spread her story of Malfoy's eye around and it had become very embroidered. A small girl asked is she had really knocked Malfoy out after she had thrown him against the wall. 

"Ginny! Ginny! Gin --" 

"Stop that, stop that all of you. Get inside the castle immediately!" came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. The crowd reluctantly filed inside. Ginny and her friends were getting glances through out the rest of the evening. 

"Why didn't you tell us about Malfoy?" Mona almost squealed. She beamed at Ginny, pushing her about the details of the story. Try as she might, Ginny's small attempts to un-fabricate the story were futile, as the school would believe nothing less than a full fledged battle. Ginny ate her meal quickly and made her escape from the crowd. 

"I'm going to bed," she muttered to Hermione, who in turn gave her the new password (Waddiwasi). She wandered out of the Great Hall, in mind to take a walk when Draco Malfoy appeared, scowling. 

"Get this straight Weasley,"he drawled, a fierce fire in his eye, of humiliation and pride. "This will not go without punishment. No one makes fun of a Malfoy, least of all a sniveling little weasel. You will get your comeuppance soon enough." He stalked off, the crowds beginning to emerge, the feast clearly over. 

Tired and yawning, filled full of delicious food, Ginny, Mona and Colin traipsed up to Gryffindor Tower. Colin said a cheery goodnight as the girls left to go to their dormitory. 

Ginny took the time to tack up a few things on her wall before changing into her nightgown. A large purple and black poster of The Weird Sisters (all in artfully torn black robes), a few pictures of her friends (including one of Harry, who was grinning sheepishly) and a banner that proclaimed "Support Your Local Artist!" in large, slightly glowing pink letters. 

"That's new," sniffed Josceline Prewett, eyeing the pink banner with distaste. Her short, brown hair had a new sleek angle to it this year, emphasizing her thin, olive face. Ginny and Josceline had never seen eye to eye about much of anything. 

"New hobby," muttered Ginny, grateful she hadn't put "Writer" on the banner instead. She had felt "Artist" was a more relative term and liked the sound of it better. Josceline muttered a snide remark under her breath as she pulled her robes off. After pulling on her pyjamas, she turned back to Ginny. 

"I cannot believe what you did to Draco." Her face had tiny pink patches on the cheeks. 

"It's not what you think," Ginny said, annoyed, "and anyway, he deserves everything he gets, that little git." Josceline's eyes narrowed dangerously but she said nothing more and slipped into bed. 

Mona and Bonnie Evans were both already sound asleep, Bonnie with a clothes pin on her nose to keep it straight. Remembering back to her first year, when Bonnie had explained that it was something out of a book called Little Women, Ginny smiled, plopping into bed. 

She was soon out again to the demanding mews of Ellipsis, whom she let out of her cage and onto her bed, snuggling comfortably on the pillow. The tiny kitten purred with delight and yawned a little squeak, making Ginny laugh as she too crawled into bed. 

Bonnie was known around the school as Mary Poppins by many of the muggle born students. Straight, shimmering blonde hair, blue eyes, light freckles on her nose, curving delicate smile; her beauty seemed to come effortlessly. Bonnie was smart and worked hard for her grades. She was popular, especially with the boys, and had been offered an artist deal in both the muggle and wizarding world; her voice and talent with the guitar were legend around Hogwarts. She even had a collection of songs she had written herself. It was impossible not to like Bonnie. More than a few times had Ginny found herself jealous of this seemingly perfect girl. 

And who could blame me, she thought. Little Ginny Weasley. Mussy red hair, freckles galore, clumsy and poor. Second-hand robes and no talents to speak of, except perhaps her writing, though she had no idea if it was any good. 

Mona began to snore slightly. It was late and Ginny could feel her thoughts dulling hopelessly in her brain. She turned over and pulled the lush curtains closed around her bed, trying to focus her dreams on a certain somebody.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


The Great Hall was full of shrieking laughter and fast chatter as everyone had a summer's worth of news and gossip to catch up on. Still receiving points and stares, Ginny was tipping sausages into her mouth and downing them with orange juice. When she began to chow down on toast and eggs as well, Mona muttered, "That is really disgusting you know. This isn't going to help you change your reputation this year." Flushing, Ginny swallowed and began to eat more slowly, mouth firmly clamped shut. 

Professor McGonagall began handing out schedules to her students. Ginny perked up as she saw her schedule; first thing on Mondays was Double Muggle Studies -- with the Slytherins. Her face fell. Her favorite class was going to be dampened by having that lot with her. 

"Double Muggle Studies with the Slytherins?!" Colin burst out angrily, having read his schedule as well. "Why'd that have to go and change from the Hufflepuffs? Can that class get any worse?" 

"Why don't you drop it, if you hate it so much," said Mona, not looking up from her schedule. "I couldn't understand why you took it in the first place, being a muggle born." Colin banged his fist on the table. 

"Because I thought it was going to be easier than anything. But obviously it was just plain stupid of me to think I'd get off easy, it's the most annoying class I've ever been in!" Ginny ignored them, reading the rest of her schedule over. Her other favorite class, Astronomy with Professor Sinistra, was on Thursday nights with Ravenclaw. Just then, Harry called her name. 

"Nice one with Malfoy," he said, making her blush to the roots of her hair. She muttered something, getting up from the table. Her bag and foot became entangled, knocking her off-balance and she fell backwards, her bag flying away. 

"Ginny, are you alright?" said Mona, kneeling next to her. Ginny's head swam and stars winked in front of her eyes. Blinking to clear her blurred vision, she saw a face above hers, black haired and grinning. For a wild moment she thought it was Harry. She flushed slightly before realizing that the figure worse no glasses, the hair was styled with gel. 

"Alright there, Ginny?" said the boy. Ginny sat up, realizing her head had been in his lap. The three were on the floor together. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she added hastily, picking up her scattered books. He helped her load them into her bag. He looked familiar ... 

"Not a problem," he said, in an alluring cockney accent. He held out his hand quickly when they had gotten to their feet. "Marc Davies." Ginny took his hand, shaking it quickly. He smiled widely at her. It hit her. 

"You were in our coach up to the castle," she said, to a nod of agreement. 

"See you around school," he said with a wink, walking out of the hall. Mona and Ginny left the hall together, whispering excitedly. 

"He's bloody gorgeous!" Ginny said flatly, stunned. 

"He's Roger Davies younger brother, he's in our year. Haven't you seen him before?" Whether she had or not, Ginny only knew she wished she had noticed him sooner. All the way to Muggle Studies she walked in a dazed and dream-like state, wondering how soon she would see him again. 

"What's the matter Weasley? Loosen some gears after the fall?" came a sneering voice. Ginny turned to see Draco Malfoy. She blinked. 

"Oh sorry," he continued, smirking, "didn't mean to remind you. I should have remembered you haven't got any brains to scramble in the first place." He shoved past her into the class room. 

"Oi, Ginny!"came Colin's voice, out of breath. He caught up with her and handed her a grey crocheted bag. "You left this after breakfast. Are you okay?" he added, seeing the look on her face. 

"Fine," she said, entering the classroom. However, she felt very very far from fine. It was hard to decide whether or not she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. And for once, Harry was not the happy thought. 


	3. Lost and Found Love

A/N - Yeah! Chapter three is up! I hope you all are still interested in this story. Keep reviewing so more people will become interested. The real plot has started in this chapter so I hope you all realize what is important! BTW, slight spoiler for Order of the Phoenix. I mention the thing about the girl's staircase but nothing more. I just like to ignore all that horrible stuff with Voldemort. It makes life simpler *winks*. Have fun and R&R!!   
  


P.S. - 50 Galleons to the one who can tell me where they've heard of The White Bird and Death poem. The answer will be in my A/N on next chapter! Toodles!   
  


Chapter Three: Lost and Found Love   
  
  
  


It seemed an age and a half before Thursday night came. The idea of Astronomy class, with the Ravenclaws (or to be more precise, Marc Davies), had given her stomach butterflies for the whole of the week preceding the event. Ginny had taken much more time than usual to prepare for their night time class in the North Tower. Ginny had used some of Hermione's Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to get the kinks out of her hair, and done her make up with extra caution. Josceline had sniffed at this, eyeing her carefully. 

When finally Mona, Ginny and Colin were making their way up to their Astronomy class, a voice called out her name. Ginny turned around to see Marc, splitting off from the line of Ravenclaws to join her. He was grinning shamelessly at her, looking very nice in tailored robes. She blushed furiously. 

"I've been looking for you all week. Waved at you once at breakfast, but I guess you didn't see me." 

"Ooh well, I did," Ginny said, shyly, "I just couldn't think of what to say." 

"Oh Colin," interrupted Mona quickly, "I forgot something in the common room. Would you come back with me to get it?" Mona winked at Colin. 

"Can't you just get it yourself?" he said, confused. Mona grabbed his wrist ("Ouch!" yelped Colin) and they headed away from Ginny. Marc grinned at her friends gesture and offered her his arm. Ginny's stomach was flipping over with excitement and anticipation. They made light conversation up to the tower (strained for Ginny and light for Marc), continuing to talk until Professor Sinistra called for silence. 

"Good evening and welcome back," she said, in her very stuffy, upper crust accent. Hermione always said that she sounded like the women who advertised for Weight Watchers, though Ginny had no idea who this was. Her black hair was in long, slinky curls and her robes of midnight blue shone in the moonlight. Her skin was very pale and looked as though she rarely saw sunlight. "Today, we shall be reviewing what you remember about galaxies. Who can tell me why galaxies are always seen as they were billions of years ago?" A few timid hands rose up but Ginny was the first. "Yes, Miss Weasley?" 

"The light from galaxies takes so long to travel to Earth that by the time their light reaches us, it is old light from it's birth and early history." Marc whispered in her ear, "You may just have to tutor me Ginny." She flushed. His lips had brushed her hair slightly as he spoke. 

"Excellent, take ten points," said Professor Sinistra. "Now, tonight we are going to be studying a spiral galaxy. Everyone move towards a telescope please and use the coordinates I have written on the black board to locate the galaxy." Professor Sinistra pointed her wand at a blackboard suspended in the air and directions appeared. Ginny moved towards a nearby telescope, closely followed by Marc. She looked down the row and saw Mona and Colin, the latter of which was watching her curiously. Suddenly, Colin's face screwed up in pain as Mona stepped on his foot to stop him form calling out to Ginny. Ginny grinned and turned to her telescope. 

"Do not take the directions from your zenith. They are taken from the Earth's meridian!" cried Professor Sinistra, looking displeased at Josceline. Ginny smirked but was surprised to see Josceline smiling broadly right at her. Professor Sinistra was assisting Josceline in a kindly manner, pointing out that her telescope was completely off in the wrong direction. Her telescope was pointed directly at Ginny. 

"What's wrong?" asked Marc, seeing Ginny's puzzled expression. 

"N-nothing," she murmured, "Just puzzled at the directions, that's all." 

"Here, you have it off on the left." He reached out to move her telescope, laying his hand over hers. Electric shocks went up Ginny's arm. No boy had ever been this forward with her and it surprised her. Marc continued, unfazed. "There. Now you can see it." Ginny peeped through the telescope to see the heavenly blue and white light in spiraling arms. 

"It's beautiful," she murmured. Marc's hand pressed harder on hers. "Yeah, it is," he whispered in her ear. Ginny looked at him. He had the most gorgeous eyes, deep blue, mesmerizing ...   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


"So?" said Mona, bouncing on Ginny's bed. "Did anything happen on the stairs after I left? Did he kiss you?" Ginny sat in a kind of daze, looking at her friend through empty brown eyes. She had her hand on her right cheek. 

"He -- he kissed my cheek." Mona screamed with excitement and hugged her friend. 

"I knew it! I knew he liked you! Oh, you are so lucky! 

"Lucky to escape," said a voice. Ginny turned to see Josceline, huffily putting away her school things. 

"What do you mean?" inquired Ginny, quite honestly alarmed. 

"What I mean is, this is a Davies boy. Do you even know the kind of reputation his brother had while he was here? He'd snog a girl on sight if he got the chance. No tact at all. I was honestly surprised Davies even picked you as his next target." Mona scowled at her. 

"You're just jealous,"she said coldly, "Jealous that you can't get yourself such a good looking boyfriend." Ginny and Mona laughed. Josceline's last boyfriend was not on what you might call the small side, as well as having the nickname Spotty Norman. 

"Flannery, I don't see you getting a boyfriend at all, unless you've been having a secret affair with Creevy and that isn't saying much. And you'll both see what I mean. Marc Davies has never been serious about any girl in his entire life." 

"Please, please stop," pleaded Bonnie, eyes wide and over bright. If there was one thing Bonnie would not stand for, it was a fight, especially between her friends and room mates. "Don't start a fight this early int he morning!" And indeed, it was early, about 1:30 to be precise. 

Josceline scowled and got into bed without another word. Bonnie went over to Ginny, who liked slightly downhearted, and sat next to her on her bed. "I know Marc. He won't be so cruel as Josceline says. And I think you two would make a cute couple." Ginny smiled at her. "I think we all need a break from school being back. How about when classes end tomorrow we all have a snack on the grounds? There's a good shady tree by the lake and I have a few new songs I could play." The girls all agreed (considering Josceline gave a consenting sounding grunt) and the idea was settled. 

Before dropping off, Ginny avidly wrote down her little escapade in her journal, grinning like a loon as she did. Her journal had filled up quickly, considering it had only been a week since she started writing in it. Also, her folder of papers was reaching a high, beautiful little poems and narrations scribbled down in curvy writing.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


Friday's classes came and went, only interrupted by lunch. Ginny found Marc at lunch, again leaving her with the warm pressure of his lips on her cheek. The last class of the day for Ginny and Colin was Muggle Studies. Usually, Ginny would be thrilled at the prospect of both beginning and ending her week with Muggle Studies. However, having it with the Slytherins made it close to unbearable. And, worst of all, Draco Malfoy sat behind her. 

Now, Ginny could not understand why any of the Slytherins wanted to take Muggle Studies in the first place. Weren't they the ones who were continually shouting "Hey Mudblood!" at the muggle borns? Weren't they the ones who despised everything to do with muggles? Ginny made it up in her mind that, as there were only about seven Slytherins in the entire class, that maybe a few of them were decent folks who just got the short end of the stick when they were sorted. A few of the girls seemed almost friendly ... if they could lose their mustaches and bulging arms, they would be quite nice she thought. 

However, Ginny could not and would not believe for any reason Draco Malfoy, the worst of the entire slimy lot, was there for honorable reasons. Besides, he did fairly poorly in the class and seemed less than devoted. Vaguely the idea that he was studying what he must consider "the enemy" had crossed her mind. Whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes, Malfoy would stare around, mainly at her. 

The reason for his giving her a hard time in class was obvious. Wounded pride still bruised, Malfoy was trying desperately to get some scandal about her to spread. Nasty rumors weren't going to work because Ginny was too sweet. It had to be something real. Something that everyone would believe. 

Ginny sat down, ignoring the flicks of paper that Draco was sending her way. He sat behind her. Miss Dilliers high voice was tight as she yelled, "Settle class, settle." 

"Are we a bunch of pigeons or something?" Draco said in a very audible whisper. A few people sniggered. Professor Dilliers was a plump woman, who seemed to be a drooped flower. Her hair was in thin far apart petal-like layers, a decaying blonde with grey creeping in. She had a small smile and wrinkled, hanging skin. 

"Mister Malfoy, was there something you wished to share with the class?" she inquired, eye brow raised dangerously high. 

"No Professor," he said, mock innocense. 

"Mister Malfoy, may I remind you that as you are already a year behind in this class. You need not give me a reason this year to fail you." Gryffindors smiled with silent laughter at this. Draco's cheeks stung slightly pink. "Now," she continued, "I hope you all are working hard on the essay I assigned on Monday. If you have read Pride & Prejudice thoroughly, there is no reason for you to fail. This is your last warning." She glared at Malfoy hard, who was looking out the window. 

"Today's lesson will be devoted to Muggle fairy tales which I have no doubt you will find amusing to read. Please pull out Muggle Fairy Tales: The Mystery and the Humor. 

Now, these fairy tales are a most profitable way to discover how muggles view magic. Naturally, they do not know what they are talking about most of the time, with fairy godmothers, fairies the size of people, and well, too many fairies mostly." Colin was laying with his head on the book, drooling slightly. 

"Open to page twenty three. Read the tale of Beauty and the Beast. We will discuss at the end of class. Start now." Pages were flipped and then silence fell over the room. Ginny found the fairy tale quite enjoyable, even with Colin next to her muttering, "This is stupid. This is really, really stupid!" and Malfoy behind her snorting sounds of disbelief and annoyance. Quite like a winded pig, she thought, silently laughing to herself. 

Then, as if in retort to her thought, Malfoy leaned forward to whisper, "You know who this story reminds me of? You and me." Ginny turned around and glared at him. "If only the story had got it right," he said, faking a saddened sigh. "You see, I'm the handsome one and you're the beast. A little red haired, foul freckled sniveling weasel. Not really frightening but a beast just the same." 

"Shut up Malfoy," Ginny said quietly. Beside her, she could feel Colin beginning to tense up in anger. She put her hand on his to stop him from doing something rash. She muttered, "Don't worry about it Colin. Just ignore him." 

"What's this? Is your little boyfriend going to fight me? Is he going to blind me with his camera's flash?" Malfoy began to imitate Colin taking pictures madly, cruelly reminding Ginny of their first few years at Hogwarts. Colin had since stopped carrying his camera around everywhere, but was still sensitive about the occasional tease shot his way. 

"Just don't try blinding Weasley here. You may crack one of your precious lenses and we all know a milkman can't make enough to fill the table, let alone bother with cameras." Colin stood up and dived over the table at Malfoy. Ginny shrieked for them to stop, trying to pull Colin away, but the two continued to scramble, pulling Ginny into the fray as well 

"Boys! Boys! Stop this unseemly behavior at once. It is most indecorous." Professor Dilliers shook in rage, wobbling around. "Fifteen points will be taken from each of you. Yes, you too Miss Weasley. Mister Creevy, go to the hospital wing and take care of that lip. The rest of you continue with your reading." Colin swung his bag onto his shoulder wildly, nearly knocking Ginny out of her seat, and left. 

The rest of the class continued with tension held taut in the air. Neither Ginny or Malfoy commented for the rest of the class. When Professor Dilliers dismissed them, Ginny stalked haughtily out, not looking back at Malfoy. Ginny walked quickly up to her room, grabbing Ellipsis hastily by the scruff of her neck. Her stormy mood was still thick around her as she went out to meet Mona, Bonnie and Josceline on the grounds. 

The afternoon was cloudy and cool. Mona and Josceline were playing some game on a piece of spare parchment together. Josceline scribbled something, making Mona moan in defeat. Bonnie was finishing up the last few words of a song as Ginny came up to them. Ellipsis jumped out of her hands and settled on the grass in front of Bonnie, licking her paws and looking up with disdain at her master. 

"Bad day?" asked Bonnie, plucking at her guitar strings. Ginny laughed hollowly and shook her head. Writing down her feelings in her diary always helped and she could do it now, in peace and quiet. She scribbled down hateful thoughts and mean comments into her diary, munching on a few cucumber sandwiches that Bonnie had conjured up. The girls sat in silence, Bonnie strumming her guitar and humming occasionally in a disinterested air. 

Ginny grinned. To see Malfoy's face if he ever saw this entry! It was a very satisfying feeling. Stuffing her diary back into her grey crocheted bag was an ordeal. The bag was over stuffed with folders and loose paper. Just as Ginny had hung it up on a knot in the nearby tree, Ellipsis hissed at something, fur standing on end. 

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, reaching for her cat. The small grey ball bolted and ran at top speed away from the girls. Mona and Ginny set after it."Stupid cat!" Ginny yelled, chasing after it as rain began to drop in warning from the sky. By the time the frantic cat was caught, Mona and Ginny returned to the entrance hall, soaking wet, their hair dripping in tendrils around their pale faces. Bonnie and Josceline had waited for them. 

"What was wrong with your cat? I thought cats hated water." Josceline asked. 

"Dunno, might have seen a mouse in the grass or was scared of the thunder. Doesn't matter, lets all get up to our rooms. I need a hot shower." Shampooing her hair in the warm water, Ginny relaxed, thinking of her beloved story. She returned to the room, toweling her hair off in a thoughtful manner. Ellipsis hopped onto her white robe, washing behind her ears and looking very pleased with herself. 

"There's no need for you to look so happy," she said down at her cat. The green eyes merely glimmered amusedly back at her. Shoving the smirking cat off her lap, Ginny reached for her writing bag. It was missing. She looked under the bed. Nothing. 

"Did you see my bag?" she asked Mona. Mona was drying her hair with her wand tip, hot air shooting out of the end. 

"Hmm? No I didn't." Ginny thought hard and suddenly rushed to the window. It was dark and misty on the grounds, rain pouring harder than ever. She couldn't see it but she knew it must be there. 

"Blast," she muttered, flopping onto her stomach. It was too late to go and get it, not to mention the pouring rain. There were spells on her bag to repel water; there was no need for her to worry. But in her stomach was a sinking feeling. The wind howled and screamed on the grounds, thunder rumbling through the rest of the night.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


"It's gone." 

"Are you sure? You couldn't have looked on the wrong tree?" 

"Yes. I told you, I looked on all the trees and around the ground near them. It must have been blown away by the wind. You saw how windy it was last night." 

"Someone will find it. Didn't you write your name in your diary or somewhere --" 

"No." Ginny sat dejectedly on the steps to the girls dormitory, Mona patting her back sympathetically. Her stories. Her diary. They were gone and there was no way to get them back. Bonnie had suggested they look in the lost and found after a couple of days. Josceline had acted sorry, but teased Ginny about her writing, now that she had found out about it. Suddenly, the stairs turned into a gigantic stone slide and both girls landed at the bottom. 

"Sorry about that," said Colin. 

"How's your lip?" asked Ginny, brushing her robes off as the three walked out into the Common Room. 

"Better. Madame Pomfrey mended it in a second. Still aches a little though. Want to get some lunch? It's almost noon." Ginny stopped dead. 

"I said I'd meet Marc for lunch at noon!" She scrambled out the portrait hole, calling, "See you later!" Colin looked miffed, staring after her. 

"Have you noticed we're losing our friend lately?" Mona grinned and put both her hands on Colin's arm, looking him straight in the eye. 

"You're just jealous of Marc, aren't you Colin?" Mona purred. Colin fervently said no, but was so startled by Mona's touch that his answer was not near off-hand enough to be taken seriously. 

"I knew it! I knew it!" she shrieked, clapping her hands together. "You do like her!" 

"Wha -- No! No, I don't. I like someone else entirely." He avoided her eye as he said this. 

"And who would that be?" asked Mona.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


Two weeks passed before any sign of Ginny's bag came. Ron, Harry and Hermione said they would ask Hagrid if he had seen it around the grounds and Bonnie had promised her to look in the lost and found every day until they found it. So it was only a matter of time before she came shrieking up to their dormitory, bag swinging madly in her hand. Ginny looked up. She had been stroking Ellipsis in a forlorn way, thinking of a poem she wanted to finish. It had been a really long one, about white birds and death. She had just gotten to the migration of the flock. 

"I found it!" Bonnie said breathlessly, handing the bag to her. Ginny shrieked and hugged Bonnie tightly. 

"You're the best!" she said, opening her bag to check if all the contents were still there. Ellipsis, who had been pushed off her lap, walked off with her tail in the air in a prissy manner. She pulled out The White Bird of Death and began to scribble feverishly. 

"What's this? Did the loony find her precious art?" Josceline grabbed the parchment from Ginny, who jumped madly around to get it back but Josceline was too tall. She began to read. "Low ... as the far away sun doth wend it's way t'ward westward rest. Then do the birds, the white, white birds fly to the sky. Fly up, fly on! On to --" Ginny managed to snatch it back, scarlet in the face. Josceline laughed and left the room. 

"Oh don't listen to her Ginny," Bonnie said. "I thought it was really good. You know, writing poems is just like writing songs. I'd love to read over some of your stuff." 

"No thanks," said Ginny quickly, turning so her hair covered her face. Bonnie smiled and left as well. Safely stowing her writing under her bed, Ginny grabbed her school bag and headed for the library. Her Pride & Prejudice essay was due first thing on Monday and she still needed a few inches. When she got there she saw Colin's head behind some shelves in the corner. 

"Hey Colin," she said, tapping his shoulder. He snapped shut the book he was looking at and turned around, looking flustered. Grabbing Ginny's arm he steered her out of the section and they sat down at one of the unoccupied tables. 

"What was that about?" she muttered as Madame Pince looked beadily at them through her spectacles. 

"Nothing. Listen, have you finished your Pride & Prejudice essay? I wouldn't mind the help." They worked on their essays for a while until Mona spotted Colin, dragging him off to help her with Herbology, something about fertilizer samples. As they left, Ginny got up and went over to the section she had found Colin in. Picking up the book he had dropped, she read the title Eight Simple Ways to Disguise Those Pesky Love Potions. Ginny gasped audibly. Who was Colin trying to use a love potion on? If he was that desperate, she had to do something. A love potion was no answer to that sort of problem. 

"Hey weasel I don't think even a book is going to help your love life. Nothing can help what isn't there already." 

"Do you want to repeat that Malfoy?" said a voice behind Ginny. She turned to see Marc standing over her and felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed hers. Malfoy took this in and sneered before skulking away. 

"Thanks Marc,"said Ginny, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Marc turned his head and she met his mouth instead. Ginny pulled away. 

"I thought it was about time we did that," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. 


	4. Incest and a Blackmailing Ferret

A/N - Hey, thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I think this chapter is a bit more fast paced and excited than the last *hint: look at the chapter title*. I know you all have been annoyed by how slow and unromantic this has been but I am getting there! The sole purpose of this fic is not to have make-out time but to help me develop my writing skills. Enjoy and R&R!   
  


P.S. - Just incase you are dying to know, this story will eventually strap Draco in some nice, TIGHT LEATHER. The more reviews I get, the faster I will write! Toodles!   
  


Chapter Four: Incest and a Blackmailing Ferret   
  
  
  


"Ginny! Give it back right now!" yelled Ron, jumping over an armchair in his pursuit. 

"But Ron, it's so sweet. I think she should know you write such wonderful poetry." Ginny held a poem Ron had written for Hermione, very badly written and corny. Asking Ginny to help him fix it had obviously not been the way to go. 

"Virginia give it here!" Ron was epileptic with rage. He tackled Ginny and grabbed the paper out of her hand, holding it up in triumph. A third hand snatched the paper and began to laugh. Ron looked up in horror to see Hermione reading his poem ... and laughing at it. He blushed beat red and stormed out of the tower. 

"Ron ... Ron come back. It really is very sweet of you!" Hermione trailed off as she exited the portrait hole after him. Ginny got up to leave as well, as a few people were calling out, "Hey Virginia!" in a significant way. She hated that! Why did she have to be named Virginia of all names? She opened her diary and began to complain about her name, as well as Ron being a stupid older brother, when Mona came in looking most excited. 

"I just got this package from a secret admirer," she said breathlessly, ripping away the paper. She handed Ginny the note that had come with it, which read:   
  


Mona -   
  


I've loved you for so long that I'm driving myself 

insane. I dream about you every night. 

Please use this perfume. It will help you find me. 

See you sometime soon!   
  


With Love, 

Your Secret Admirer   
  


"Mona," Ginny said, as Mona pulled out a small perfume bottle shaped like a rose. "Do you recognize this handwriting?" Looking over the note again, she shook her head. 

"No, why? Do you? Do you know who it is?" Mona's face was glowing and she seemed so happy. Ginny debated quickly in her mind what she should do. This was her best friend. Then again, she had some suspicions about this perfume, judging by what he had been up to lately. 

"Well, I think it's from ... Colin," she said flatly, faintly shocked herself. Mona scanned the note again, glanced at Ginny, then looked at the note again. 

"No," she said in disbelief. She began pacing the room. "Not Colin. He likes you, doesn't he?" Ginny shook her head. 

"No, he told me he didn't two years ago. I don't think you should use that perfume at any rate," she said quickly as Mona held it up to spray herself. She gave Ginny her worst look and sprayed herself, smelling the air deeply. 

"Come on Ginny, there isn't any harm in using it. What could be wrong with perfume?" Pulling open a drawer to put the bottle away, Mona froze. She dropped the bottle and stood up, her eyes looked glazed and glassy. She shuffled towards the stairs. 

"Mona, are you alright?" Ginny asked tentatively. She waved a hand in front of Mona's eyes but she didn't blink. 

"I've got to go find him,"she said, walking faster down the stairs. Ginny raced after her, hoping to find Colin and sort this out before it got messy. Thinking of the book she had seen him looking at in the library a few days before, she began to worry. Colin was not the best in potions and love potions were very difficult. If he had indeed put a love potion into the perfume, one that drew Mona to him ... 

Suddenly the staircase turned into a slide and the two girls slid down it, landing at the bottom. Ginny looked up to see a very apologetic, pink faced Colin. 

"I-I was coming to take it back. I just wasn't think--" 

"Colin!" squealed Mona, jumping up and hugging him. The sight of Colin had apparently released her from her dream-like state of mind. "I missed you pookie!" She kissed him on the cheek. Colin looked scared out of his wits under the clutches of this new Mona. 

"Hello," he said, nervously trying to pry her fingers out of his skin. 

"What's this all about Colin? What did you put in that perfume?" Ginny said angrily. 

"A love potion." Ginny glared at him. "Well, I was hoping this would make Mona notice me more, you know. She just doesn't seem to see me as a guy, you know?" The zombie Mona was rubbing her head against his shoulder, humming slightly. 

"And you thought this was the solution?!" trilled Ginny through her teeth. 

"Obviously not," Colin muttered. "I think I may have overdone the dosage slight--" 

"Oh schnookums, I wuv you!" she said, trying to kiss him again. Colin managed to loosen her fingers enough to make a mad dash for freedom. Mona and Ginny followed in hot pursuit. He was almost to the portrait hole when Mona jumped and flung her arms around his neck, choking him as they fell to the ground. She squealed and began to kiss him again. Panic stricken, he got up and ran out of the common room, followed by calls of, "Wait for me Hunky!" 

Everyone in the common room sat still for a few moments before bursting out laughing. Ginny left the room, hoping to find Colin before Mona did. Perhaps she could help him find a potion to reverse the effects. She began scouring the castle, listening for the sound of Mona shrieking after him. As she rounded the corner on the third floor, she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. He had been reading what looked to be a diary. When he saw Ginny, his eyes almost popped out. He put the book quickly in his pocket. 

"What are you doing here?" she said, glaring at him with dislike. 

"I could ask you the same thing, but that won't get us anywhere now will it? By the way," he leaned close to her ear to whisper. "I don't think you want to go this way. You might see something you don't want to." With that, he walked past her, robes billowing behind him. Ginny stood frozen in shock. Had Draco Malfoy just given her advice? Without even making a crack at her family? He must be pulling my leg, she thought, turning the corner. She stifled a gasp and hid behind a large statue of a Viking wizard holding a fierce battle ax. 

"Oh Marc stop it! You're teasing me! Be serious for once," said a voice, laughing. 

"No really, that's what he said. Uncle Ned was completely -- oh hi Ginny." Marc looked at her, smiling though Ginny couldn't imagine why. He had his arm around Bonnie. Both looked very happy. Ginny took in the sight, tears stinging her eyes and fled. There were some confused sounds as she left, but Ginny didn't hear them. Malfoy had been right. She didn't want to see it. Marc was cheating on her -- with Bonnie Evans! 

Ginny ran half blinded by tears, desperately hating Bonnie. Thinking back on how she had always envied Bonnie, Miss Mary Poppins; practically perfect in every way. Didn't she already have everything? Did she really need to steal Marc away from her? 

That night when all the girls had returned to their dormitory (Mona was spending the night in the hospital wing) Ginny tried very hard to pretend to be asleep. She had made up her mind that first thing in the morning, she was going to tell Jake Shimelfinny, Bonnie's boyfriend in Hufflepuff, that he was being cheated on as well. Bonnie came over to her and shook her shoulder. 

"Ginny? Are you asleep?" She didn't move. Bonnie sighed and went back to her own bed. Ginny couldn't believe it of Bonnie. She was always so good to her; she was kind to everyone. Had the same girl who encouraged her and Marc to be together be sneaking behind her back? 

"What's wrong with her?" asked Josceline. Bonnie's bed creaked as she laid down. 

"She saw me and Marc today. I think she got the wrong impression." Ginny felt her face grow hot. Wrong impression my foot! she thought. 

"What were you doing? You weren't kissing or something ..." 

"Eww ! Ub course nod!" Bonnie had apparently put the clothes pin on her nose. "Desbite whad peoble may say, dere is no incesd going on here." Incest? What is she talking about? Ginny thought miserably. 

"We were jusd discussing by busic. De whole fambly really is pushing be to ged by busic starded. All de Evanses wand be to ged public ind de muggle world, you dow. But by momb's side, all de Davies wand be to go for id in de wizardin world. Andyway, Marc was telling be whad one of by uncles was saying. He wands be to go in wid this insane record comp'ny called --" 

"You're his cousin?!" Bonnie looked over to see Ginny, sitting bolt upright, shiny tear stains on her face. 

"Yes I amb," she said. Ginny smiled weakly as warm, solid relief flooded over her. 

"I'm sorry." She jumped up and ran to hug Bonnie, crying with happiness into her shoulder. "Someone said they saw something and I just thought--" Bonnie shook her head. 

"Don' worry about id. I told Mawc dat was probubly whad habbined." Ginny wiped her eyes and sighed, as she flopped onto her bed. Looking dreamily up at her canopy, she smiled. Marc wasn't deceiving her. He loved her as much as ever. Everything was going to be just fine. 

"You dow, Ginny. Mawc wud neber chead on you. He's liged you since lasd year and I doubd dat he's going to leab you andy dime soon." Josceline snorted at that. 

"Just who was it that told you about Marc and Bonnie?" Her eyes were narrowed at Ginny. 

"Malfoy. It was very stupid of me to believe him I suppose. He's such a little slime ball, trying to get me back for the train incident. I can't believe I-- 

"I think you should cut him a break," burst out Josceline. "If you ever truly got to know him, you wouldn't think so ill of him." With that she blew out her candle and pulled her hangings shut. Bonnie shrugged, readjusting the clothes pin on her nose. Just why was Josceline protecting Malfoy so much? He wasn't even in their house; he was a Slytherin of all thing! Ginny rolled over, not wanting to spoil her dreams by thinking about Malfoy.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


"There is only one thing to fear," declared Colin, "and that is Mondays." 

"How so?" asked Denis, his mouth full of porridge and toast. 

"There are classes on Monday Denis," he said in a baby voice, as if explaining to his dog. "Ergo, Double Muggle Studies with the Slytherins first thing. Ergo, my life is doubly hel-- " 

"Hello Creevy,"drawled a sickeningly sweet voice. Malfoy's face looked almost gleeful. "I see you've picked up a new word in your vocabulary." He turned sharply to Ginny and said, "I need to see you outside, Virginia." He emphasized the last word. Ginny could feel her blood begin to boil, but kept her cool. 

"And why should I do that?" she said stiffly. Malfoy whipped something out of his pocket and waved it in front of her face. It was the book he had been reading in the hall earlier when he had warned her about Marc. It was open and Ginny read the page. Her face went white then red. Her hand snatched for it, but Malfoy had lifted it above his head, far to high for her to reach. 

"I believe we have a few things to discuss in the hall, Virginia." Ginny shoved her seat back forcefully and stomped after him into the hall. Her blush had vanished, leaving her face white with just the tip of her nose still red. 

"Where in the world did you get that?" she snarled through clenched teeth. 

"Funny you should ask. Lets just say I get around, shall we?" His smirk deepened and Ginny's hate grew in intensity. "I have a modest little proposal to make for you, Virginia. You see, some little insignificant rodent gave me a little souvenir on the train this year." He patted his eye that still had a slight off-color tinge to it. 

"And I seem to remember telling that rodent that it would not go without punishment," he said in light irritating tones, beginning to circle her. Ginny held still, her head raised high. "My pride will be avenged and it will be soon. Revenge is very, very sweet, isn't Virginia? Rodents should watch their manners more carefully." A hand fingered some of her hair. Ginny snapped and whirled around. 

"I believe there are also other rodents who should watch their hands, Malfoy. Twitchy little ferrets do not scare me. Nor do they walk all over me." Malfoy's eyes widened and narrowed. Opening his mouth to reply, the doors banged open and chattering students began milling around. 

"Ginny there you are!" Ginny jumped as she saw Marc bounding towards her. "I'm so sorry about the other day. I thought you'd know we were cousins, as Bonnie is in your dormitory." Ginny raised a significant eyebrow at Malfoy, before he magnificently stormed off. 

"Did I miss something?" asked Marc, taking Ginny's books for her. She shook her head. 

"Just being his usual twitchy ferret self." Marc laughed. Ginny loved it when he laughed. His cockney accent made for an unually high laugh for such a low voice. His blue eyes crinkled up attractively and his shoulders -- 

"See you at lunch!" he waved, leaving her to face Double Muggle Studies alone. All through the class, Ginny could feel Malfoy's heated gaze on her though he said nothing. It was drilling into the back of her mind. How did he manage it? she kept thinking, How did he ever manage to get his hands on it? When Draco had opened the brown leather diary, Ginny had seen her latest diary entry, full of sentimentalities about Marc. What's more, it was in her handwriting! 

She knew Malfoy was good at getting his revenge but no one was that good. And what was he going to do with that information? Her downtrodden social life was fading before her eyes when Professor Dilliers said irritably, "Miss Weasley, would you kindly pay attention?" Ginny nodded, mentally slapping herself. 

"Now, Mister Malfoy, perhaps you can tell me what your answer would be to my question." She eyed Ginny questioningly. Ginny flushed momentarily and slid down slightly in her seat. 

"Dante's Inferno," he said promptly. What? thought Ginny, tempted to turn around and stare at him in disbelief. 

"Indeed," sniffed Professor Dilliers, "And pray, tell the class what was so interesting about Dante's Inferno, if indeed you have read it." She looked at him with suspecting eyes. 

"It's a piece of muggle fiction describing the seven levels of hell." Ginny turned around at this, as did the rest of the class, muttering. Malfoy looked around for a moment, then said, "Sorry. I meant the nine levels of hell." The class went silent. 

"In ballad form." More silence. 

"With rhymes." It was the loudest silence any of them had ever heard. 

"That will do Mister Malfoy. For once you seem to have an interest in something muggle related. Perhaps you won't fail this year after all." Draco smirked and sat for a moment. Then he opened his eyes really wide and waved a hand in front of his face saying, "Hello? Earth to Weasley." Ginny snapped her head back around, catching a final smirk. 

This was obviously not her day. Being blackmailed by Malfoy and him being more prepared than her in Muggle Studies? It was ludicrous. She made a mental note to rant about him in her diary when she realized that if she did, Malfoy would be sure to torture her even more. She could have screamed out loud at this outrage. 

Professor Dilliers had a large folder in her hand and was proceeding to open it. Her eyes had taken on a misty glow. "Although you have been warned for two weeks, I feel the need to remind all of you that Friday will be the last day to enter the ---- contest. Romantic muggle fairy tales are very enjoyable and satisfactory to write. If everyone who would like an entry form could kindly raise their hand." as only a few hands raised, Professor Dilliers added, "I also remind you that this is worth one hundred extra credit points." 

Ginny's stayed up as many other shot up. She had been so distracted over her lost bag that she had forgotten to take a form earlier in the week. She read over the requirements. A romantic muggle fairy tale in a modern setting, maximum of one hundred meters in length. This was the perfect thing to keep her mind off Malfoy! 

"Forms should be turned in to me by no later than five o'clock on Friday. Remember, once you have entered, you must complete a story. They will be due by Valentines Day. The sponsored prize is three hundred galleons, along with publication of your story for first prize. Ten runners up will receive two cases of chocolate frogs." Publication?! Ginny could hardly wait for the bell to sound. An idea was already forming in her mind. 

A pale hand tapped her shoulder. Ginny glared at Malfoy, who appeared to be holding a note. For her. "Don't be late," he said. Snatching the note, Ginny read:   
  


Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock. We will be 

discussing your punishment. Be late and you'll wish you'd never 

been born Virginia Weasel! Also, don't mention this to anyone. 

It will be our little secret for now.   
  


- Draco Malfoy   
  


Malfoy waved cheerily, blowing her a kiss as he left the classroom. Ginny slammed her bag on the desk and began throwing her supplies into it. 

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" asked Colin, who had been too afraid of her to speak to her all class. 

"Nothing," she barked, marching out of the classroom. 


	5. Wet Kisses

A/N - HA! Fooled you all didn't I? You all thought I made a mistake w/ the diary thing. (Remember that I said Ginny's diary was white and silver, whereas the book Draco has is brown. Ooh .... sneaky sneaky! Has anyone guessed yet?) Anyway, love the support from you all. I can't wait to see your reactions when I finish this story! I know you'll all love it! R&R!   
  


Chapter Five: Wet Kisses   
  
  
  


"Ginny, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," she muttered sarcastically, pushing her potatoes around. "I always act moody sadistic teenager when I feel alright." It was a late dinner and the hall was quite empty. The gloomy clouds and rain matched Ginny's mood of doom perfectly. Mona stiffened, hurt. 

Mona had come back from the hospital wing in full control of her mind and seething at Colin, who decided it was best to lie low for a few days and was having Denis bring him his meals in secret. Having been completely mortified in front of the entire house and also discovering Colin's crush on her was enough to send Mona springing off at Ginny's sarcasm. 

"I'm just trying to be a friend," she said banging down her fork and getting up to leave. Not bothering to call her back or apologize, Ginny watched bits of carrots and peas roll around. All her thoughts were on Malfoy. Even Marc was off at quidditch practice; there was absolutely nothing to distract her. 

She still couldn't figure it out. That book Malfoy had showed her seemed to be a replica of her diary. If he had gotten hold of her diary, it wasn't as if he had just copied out the most scandalous entries; he had gotten them to transfer directly to his book, as they were still in her handwriting. It would be a lot more convincing to use in blackmail if it was in her own writing. What was he planning? 

Glancing over at the Slytherin table, she could see him telling a joke and everyone around him laughing. His pale, pointed face smirked lazily, but his eyes seemed to be empty and lacking enthusiasm for the joke. Her gaze drew his attention and his smirk broadened. 

What was it about making other people unhappy that made Draco Malfoy so very happy? Not the inner peace and love it brings, that was for sure. Malfoy had continued to stare at her in an absent way, his head resting on one hand until a girl tapped him on the shoulder and he started chatting to her. 

Ginny was awkwardly getting up from the table when she did a double take. The girl ferret boy was talking to was Josceline. What was she doing over at the Slytherin table? She was flicking her fringe and giggling. Was she ... thought Ginny, No, not even she would ... Malfoy had put his hand on hers. Josceline was flirting with ... Draco Malfoy?! And he was flirting back?! What was wrong with people? Had the world suddenly flipped over and no one had informed her? 

Disgusted, she left the hall and waited for Marc to come back inside. She had brought a fluffy white towel with her, suspecting that he might have gotten slightly damp in the ensuing monsoon outside which naturally happens whenever there is quidditch practice. He came in along with his team mates, who tramped muddily up the stairs. He waved away his mate Tom who was nodding at Ginny and rasing his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Marc shoved him up the stairs. 

"My mate, Tom," Marc said, nodding his head towards the stairs and flinging water around in the process. "He's a nutter, but he's saved my neck a few times up there. One excellent beater, he is." 

"Brought you a towel," Ginny said, helping him to towel off his hair. He has such sexy hair, especially when it's wet, she thought to herself dreamily. Marc began drying off his face, his hair still had droplets of water clinging to it, all shiny and glass like. She smiled foolishly at him. 

"What?" he asked, tweaking her nose. His hands were like ice. 

"You're so cold," she said obviously. His hands found hers and he pulled her close, hands interlocked in a growing pool of icy water. Intense blue eyes stared into chocolate brown ones. 

"Have you ever been kissed in the rain before?" he asked suddenly. Ginny shook her head. She wouldn't admit it to him (or anyone), but he was only her second boy to be kissed by. Marc pulled her close and kissed her, his wet clothes sticking to her and giving her shivers all over her body, though the hall was dry and warm. 

It was a very wet kiss, every part of him frozen and every part of her alive with sensation. His hands brushed her hair, dampening it and she put her arms around his neck, feeling his hair with her finger tips. The intensity rose and Marc began to kiss her neck when a nasty voice entered the hall. 

"Do you mind? I expect most people get a room for that kind of snogging." Leaning in the door frame was Draco Malfoy, his eyebrows raised, smirking sourly. Josceline was next to him with one hand on his shoulder. Marc's cheeks were pink, from embarrassment or warmth Ginny couldn't tell. Her own face remained white and normal, for once. They were both recovering from the long kiss and breathing heavily. 

"Hello Josceline, Malfoy," Marc said breathlessly, nodding at them. "I expect I'll see you at the match, the twenty fourth right?" Malfoy nodded coldly, his eyes fixed on Ginny. His eyes took in her wet clothes and bright eyes. Josceline seemed to not notice her and was staring fixedly at Marc with a cold stare. The silence was very tight. 

"I'll walk you to your common room Marc," Ginny said quickly, taking his arm and pulling him away. As soon as they had turned out of sight, he let out a sigh. 

"Thanks Gin. You don't know how weird that was for me." Same here, Ginny thought. "I haven't spoken to Josceline in almost ... two years now. Blimey, that's a long time." 

"Why not? I know she isn't that nice," Ginny began, but he waved away her comment. 

"No, it's just ... we used to go out and well, to be honest it wasn't the most gentle break up either of us has had." He looked uncomfortable and dodgy. "Not that I still like her," he added, quickly. "I've only got eyes for one girl now." He smiled and Ginny felt her legs turn to jelly. Why does he have to be so bloody gorgeous? she thought, not regretting the fact that he was one bit. He kissed her again and left her to walk to her common room alone. 

When she arrived, all the seventh year boys, except Ron, were sitting in the good armchairs by the fire, miserable. Harry turned when he saw her and said a friendly hello. 

"What's all this about?" she asked, watching Seamus, Neville and Dean playing Gobstones. Neville had just been squirted in the face and Seamus was laughing. 

"Ron," Harry said shortly. "Hermione came in to give him his homework back and well," he waved his hand as if to indicate what had happened. "We've all been kicked out basically. I just hope they don't stay at it all night. Want to play some chess?" 

"Sure, love to," she said. Ginny remembered the game of Exploding Snap at the Burrow before term this year and how flustered she had been, being around Harry. It was odd how fast her shyness around Harry had left her. Her feelings for him seemed to have dissolved instantly when she met Marc. Ginny took after Ron in chess it seemed, beating Harry spectacularly. 

After their game, they talked about Quidditch awhile until Hermione came down the boy's stair case at a quarter to eleven. She looked slightly wild with her hair mussed and clothes slightly crooked and rumpled looking. 

"It's about time, Hermione," said Harry irritably as Hermione passed them on the way to her dormitory. "If it weren't for that bloody staircase, I'd murder you in your sleep." 

"Oh come off it Harry. It's almost eleven as it is and you still have plenty of time to sleep." Ginny started when she saw the clock. She still had to meet Malfoy. It took her about twenty minutes to get to the Astronomy Tower and she only had fifteen. The boys said sleepy goodnights (Neville was snoring in one of the armchairs) and tramped up the staircase. Checking that they were all gone, Ginny raced out the portrait hole. 

She arrived flushed and breathless, but undoubtably on time. Maybe even slightly early as Malfoy didn't seem to be there yet. She sat on the cold stone stairs, as it was still pouring heavily outside, and waited, hoping Filch would not find her there. When Malfoy finally decided to show, he had a handkerchief and was rubbing vigorously at his cheek in a disgusted manner. 

"You're late," Ginny commented. He glared at her and rubbed more furiously. 

"A Malfoy is never late. A Malfoy arrives fashionably on time for every important occasion." There was a pink spot on his pale cheek as he removed the handkerchief and it was not from being rubbed. "Now then, about this revenge business." He sat down on the stairs beside her, making Ginny flinch. They were fairly narrow stairs. He pulled out his copy of her diary, flipping lazily through its pages. 

"Are you going to tell me how you got that?" she said, feeling a nerve pulsing in her head. The idea of Malfoy having access to every entry in her diary made her feel faint and angry. 

"Thought you might ask," he said casually, pocketing the book again. His eyes were dancing with amusement. "I was the one who found that bag of yours. The one you left on the grounds a few weeks ago." 

Ginny paled further at this. Not only had he seen her diary, but her stories and poetry too?! She felt as though Malfoy had just trodden all over her soul in muddy boots. Her personal, her most private things she hadn't even shown to her friends had been raked over by the eyes of a pompous Malfoy. It was more than flesh and blood could bear. 

"I read your things and decided that since I owed you some revenge I would keep tabs on you by enchanting this book to magically copy down everything in your handwriting." 

"What d'you mean by that?" she snapped impatiently. Malfoy waggled a finger at her annoyingly. "Temper Virginia, temper. You see, by using all sorts of samples of your handwriting, the spell I wrote is able to copy anything you write down; homework, diary entries, poetry," he grinned wickedly. "Sentimental love notes as well. I guess your old complaint about prat boy not kissing you enough has been remedied, judging by tonight's display." 

"Don't you call him that!" Ginny interrupted, but Malfoy went on. 

"And there are of course ... other entries that would be of interest to the entire school. I'm sure we could all use a good laugh. What was that one? With a tea cup, some sheep skin shorts and a --" Ginny wasn't going to take this sitting down. She stood up, glaring down at him. 

"Sod off Malfoy. I mean it." 

"Oh, and don't call me Malfoy. Call me Draco from now on. I like it much better. And there is still the little matter of how to blackmail you properly to settle out. You know, there whole reason we're meeting here. Unless you have other reasons? Any bedroom problems I should know about Weasley?" Her knuckles were white in clenched fists. She wanted to knock that placid grin right off his stupid pale face. 

"What do you want with me?" she asked, resigned to hear the worst. 

"Well, from reading your entries I think I have a good idea of what would be the best punishment for you, something that would really cause you mental trauma." I'm already in a very bad mental place thanks to you, you stupid ferret, she thought fervently. "I have decided to double the pleasure of blackmailing you by also getting something for myself something in return." She looked at the pink spot on his cheek. It most definitely was lipstick. 

"If you think I'm going to kiss you, you have another thing coming Malfoy," she said quickly, preparing to bolt at the first indication. "And I do not have bedroom problems!" 

"As nice as that would definitely not be and as much as I don't care, that is not what I meant. As you seem to take your scribbling and messing about with paper very seriously, I have decided to devise a way to make that miserable for you as well as a benefit to me." Ginny stood in indignant silence. When he didn't continue, she had to say something. 

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" 

"I mean that you are going to enter the story contest in Muggle Studies for me and win. In exchange, I promise not to reveal any unsightly information to the public." She stood frozen in place, willing herself to believe she had heard incorrectly. She had already started writing down ideas for her story in her excitement and was not ready to have them smashed to pieces. 

"You see, you aren't such a bad scribbler and I could use the extra credit." Ha! she thought to herself. "Of course, you won't be allowed to do another story for yourself, but you can still have the pleasure of seeing my name in print when I win with your story. I can see it now. Draco Malfoy, prestigious author." Ginny stood with her mouth dangling open. 

"You know, that isn't a very attractive look," Malfoy said, reaching out to close it. Ginny backed away into a wall, but didn't close her mouth. 

"I think I'd prefer to kiss you than do that. That -- that's just cruel! That's mortification, that is! You can't do this to me! I'll tell--" Malfoy stood up and put a hand over her mouth quickly, listening in the silence. She struggled to get it off, but he only pressed down harder. Her shrieks of indignation must have been heard by Filch. There was muttering and quickening footsteps. He swore under his breath heavily. 

"Now you've cracked it!" he fumed, face almost next to hers and grabbing her hand they made a run for it. They sped down the spiral staircase, searching the corridor for a suitable hiding place. A door with an 'Out of Order' sign on it came into view and Malfoy ran through it, slipping on the wet floor and dragging Ginny by the wrist. 

"I am most definitely not going to do this for you Malfoy," Ginny said flatly, yanking her wrist out of Malfoy's grasp. 

"What? You'll tell a teacher on me? Do you really want the whole school to know about that dream with you, Harry, Viktor Krum, and the lead drummer from The Weird Sisters spending a night in a Viking tent? With only one sleeping bag? God, even I didn't want to know about that, Virginia!" he whispered urgently, looking quite disgusted. 

"Nobody asked you to read my diary and do stop calling me that!" 

"What?" 

"Stop calling my Virginia, I really hate it." 

"I thought that was kind of the point in calling you that. And you are supposed to be calling me Draco unless you prefer Lord and Master Draco." He crossed his arms in a kind of final way. 

"I'm not going to call you Draco unless you call me Ginny." 

"The point is Virginia, I don't like those who work for me to have stupid, silly names. Ginny is not on the list of appropriate names. Virginia will have to do unless you prefer Weasel." She glared at him in a furious way. "You really aren't in a position to be asking favors," he pointed out. 

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. "I'll do your bloody story, but I won't like it, Draco," she said, finishing the conversation. She made up her mind to keep thinking about him as Malfoy if it killed her. Also, if he was going to blackmail her, she was going to make the best of it and not give him the satisfaction of seeing how miserable she was. Resigning to her fate, Ginny willed herself not to panic and get so openly annoyed with him as she had in the Astronomy Tower staircase. 

"Ahem." Both turned around to see Moaning Myrtle looking at them. She was floating glumly in the air. 

"Who are you and what do you want? Go away." Malfoy seemed to be trying to shoo her away with his hands. Myrtle swelled up and began to wail loudly. 

"I don't think that was a wise choice of words," said Ginny, dodging a wave of toilet water as Moaning Myrtle dived into one of the toilets. Malfoy sneered. 

"Come on," she said, peeking out the door, "I think Filch's gone." They both left the bathroom, treading lightly on the floor when Ginny heard a little mew at her feet. She jumped in fright, but then sighed with relief. 

"You clever cat, how did you find me?" she said, picking up Ellipsis. The cat purred softly in her ear, sitting on her shoulder like a warm vibrating grey fuzzy. Suddenly he leapt off and clawed up Malfoy's shirt to sit on his shoulder. Malfoy shifted around, trying to keep the cat off his head. The cat was purring delightedly at the attention. 

"Your cat snagged my sweater, Virginia," he snapped irritably. Ginny took her cat off his shoulder and cuddled him. (The cat, not Draco obviously!) Malfoy seemed to be trying to think of something to say, but struggling for the words. 

"Did you even read Pride & Prejudice over the summer?" she asked, suspiciously. 

"Of course I did. I read about five pages of it. Some old bat was fighting with her husband and going 'Oh la!' all the time. Gave me a headache. That's beside the point." 

"No wonder you need the extra credit,"Ginny muttered under her breath. 

"I think we'll have to arrange meetings twice a week, so I can check your progress. You only have four months or so to write this thing and I like to turn things in on time." Ginny frowned and nodded. After thinking it over for a few moments, the worst part of this was not being forced to write for him, but for him being given the credit of writing it, not to mention being in Malfoy's company more often than she would have liked. However, there was no way she would dream of doing this if it wasn't for the book he had. In fact ... 

"What are you going to do with the book?" she asked. 

"Keep it of course. How else can I blackmail you?" 

"No, no. I mean, when you've done blackmailing me." He stared at her blankly. 

"Do you think I'll ever stop blackmailing you?" Ginny stomped off in the other direction, wishing more than anything to go to sleep and wake up from this horrible nightmare. 

"Be sure to write in your diary tonight!" he called out sweetly after her, as she let out a sound of annoyed exasperation.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


In Charms, Mona and Ginny were passing a note between them. Colin was sitting on the other end of the room, stealing longing glances at the two of them every once in a while. 

'What is up with you these days? You've been blowing me off and being all sarcastic. You didn't even want to help me with getting revenge on Colin properly. I wish he'd stop looking over here.' 

'I told you, I hate red ants and he's still my friend even if you hate him.' Ginny was being very careful in what she was writing. If Malfoy had been telling the truth and everything she wrote was copied into his Book of Evil (her new nickname for the not-so-amusing blackmail extravaganza), then she didn't want to say anything else he could use against her. At least Malfoy would get a one-sided conversation if anything. Mona shoved the note back at her. 

'How can you still be his friend?!?! He has a crush on ME, your very best friend in the universe and made a fool of me in front of everyone! Ew! I still can't believe it! You're not the one with chants of "Where has Hunky got to?" following you where ever you go, have you! You would think Gryffindors would be kinder about this ...' 

'Yeah, usually something the Slytherins would do. Who cares though? It'll stop soon I'm sure.' Ginny saw Professor Flitwick eyeing them and began to look extremely interested in copying some notes from the board onto her assignment. 

'Ooh speaking of the Slytherins, what is going on with you and Draco Malfoy?' A doodle of a heart followed this. 

'What?' Ginny wrote back, thoroughly startled. Had she found out? It had only been last night! 

'He keeps staring at you and following us all the time. Not to mention what I heard about your Muggle Studies class. Did he really blow a kiss at you?' Mona was looking slyly at Ginny as she passed her the note back. 

'No! Well, yes but ... just drop it! You do realize that I have a boyfriend? Marc Davies ringing a bell?' 

'There isn't any harm in being prepared I say. And you must admit that Draco is not a bad catch either. Rich and handsome are always the best combination. And he's not so short as he used to be. I think he's a bit taller than you.' 

'When did you have time to get an accurate comparison? And I can't believe you just wrote that! He may be rich, but not at all in any way attractive or what I would want in a guy.' Ginny began to sweat, trying hard to write to Mona in a casual way while not mentioning anything that would give away what they were talking about. Mona's quill scratched and her mouth was twitching into a smile as she wrote back. 

'Are you sure? He waved at you this morning during breakfast.' 

'Did he? Must have been someone behind me.' He had indeed waved at her and Ginny had ignored it. Malfoy seemed to be enjoying the fact that she could not retaliate to his little annoyances. And, of course, the thing that would annoy her most would be him being friendly to her in any shape or form. 

'Ginny, he called out "Hey Virginia!" It is slightly obvious. I just hope Marc doesn't notice and fall out with you. I think you two are nice together.' 

'Her trusts and respects me. Marc is everything I could ask for in a boy. Tall, dark hair, tanned skin, sexy smile, nice strong face ... I could go on, you know. And I don't see you with a boyfriend so sod off about this will you? I don't want to talk about him.' 

'What? For once my friend doesn't want to talk about her beloved boyfriend?' 

'No, I mean Draco.' Ginny stared at horror at what she had written. Besides forgetting to call him Malfoy, she had written his name. He would know she had been discussing him, he would! Now what could she do? 

'Alright then, keep your knickers on. I was only asking. If you ever do get involved with him, you had better let me know. I hear he's a great snog, got really soft lips, but still strong, you know?' She raised her eyebrows and wiggled them. Ginny glared at her. 

'You're a mad biscuit, you know that? There is not, never has been, never will be anything physical between us. And I MEAN IT! Nothing HE could do would ever possibly tempt me. Least likely match of the century.' Let that be a message to the wet git if he decided to read this. Thinking further upon Malfoy's kissing skills, Ginny began to wonder who's lipstick he had been wiping off the other night. She felt certain that any kiss form Draco would be like unto her first kiss which was not a good experience. She shivered slightly thinking about it. Sometimes she still couldn't believe it had happened. 

'Well I won't then. Does Marc have soft lips?' Class ended and Ginny folded up the note. 

"Well? Has he?" she persisted. Ginny grinned and nodded. Marc really was perfect. Sometimes it puzzled Ginny why he liked her in the first place, but then she reminded herself that Marc was not blind. She may not be the prettiest in the school, but she was no hag. Her happy bubble of lovely thoughts was burst at the sight of Draco (Malfoy! MALFOY! she mentally scolded herself) scowling up to her in the corridor. 

"Tonight. Eight o'clock. Great Hall," he hissed in her ear as she passed him. 

"See what I mean? He's stalking you." Ginny snorted. 

"As I said before, you're a mad biscuit. He's just cooking up some new way to annoy me." Mona stayed silent, but didn't believe her. Ginny had a dodgy look in her eye and Mona just knew she was hiding something. As they passed the Transfiguration classroom, Marc and his friend Tom walked out, saying something to Professor McGonagall. He spotted Ginny and came over. Tom watched with amusement. He had blonde floppy hair that went into his eyes slightly. 

"Ginny, can you meet me tonight at seven in the library?" 

"Of course," she said, her face lit up at the sight of him. Mona made a little squeaking noise behind her. 

"Great," he said, kissing her cheek. "See you later then." He winked and headed off with his mate Tom, who was hitting his shoulder. Suddenly Ginny slapped her forehead. She was meeting with Ferret Boy at eight. Hopefully Marc would accept some kind of excuse. Surely, they weren't going to be longer than an hour? 

"Who was that with him?" Mona said after the few moments silence while Ginny had been thinking. 

"Who? Oh you mean Tom. He's a beater on the Ravenclaw team." Seeing Mona's face she added, "You alright? You look pale. Have you got a fever?" 

"I'm feverish with love," she murmured, drifting off as Ginny sniggered. A moment later, Colin caught up with her. 

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, nodding where Mona had turned. 

"Oh, she saw someone and thinks she's in love. The usual. You don't have to look so tragic Colin." His face had looked surprised and then he smiled. 

"It's good I suppose. Keep her mind off me for a while." He laughed nervously in a slightly high voice. "Not that her mind is on me of course, but you know. I'll see you later, I-I have to get some more ointment for the red ant bites. Mona sure is one tough person, eh? See you later!" He skittered away quickly.   
  


A/N - Aww! Poor little Colin, lost in love. Can't wait to write the next chapter, get Draco and Ginny alone together. It's gonna be ... interesting. *wink wink* Toodles! Reviews are always welcome! 


	6. The Unexpected Letter About Prince Charm...

A/N - Ooh I'm not sure about this chapter. It was very hard to write. I spent more time on it than I have on most of the other chapters. Things are getting messy. And I bet you'll all get a big kick out of this chapter, quite a twist. And yes, Draco and Ginny are meeting and writing. How quaint. *gags herself* Oh the clicheness! Please, please, please review! I know it's whiney, but pretty please review with sugar on top? I love you all! Honestly!   
  


Chapter Six: The Unexpected Letter About Prince Charming   
  


"Ginny, there's something I need to ask you." Ginny's head rested on Marc's shoulder in the cozy dim lighting of the library. They had already been relaxing together for a good part of an hour already, if it was possible to do so under the eyes of Madame Pince, the nosey librarian. Her eyes were closed and she was thinking about when they had first met and she had stared up into his gorgeous face and seen him smile. 

"Hm?" she said, looking up at him awkwardly. 

"I'm trying to be serious here," he teased. She grinned and sat up to look him dead straight. He has such gorgeous eyes, she was thinking. 

"Our one month anniversary is on October 11th right?" Ginny was surprised, She didn't think he would remember. Especially not to the day. Marc was so incredible. No guy every remembers things like that. We've got something special here, Ginny thought.

"What about it?"she asked casually. 

"I wanted to know if you --" He bit his lip. "If you wanted to ... go steady? Officially?" Her heart leapt into her throat with wild joy, but she kept her cool. 

"Of course I would! I love you Marc." She looked adoringly into his face. He cupped her chin in his hand. 

"I know, I love you too. But there's something else." Curiously, she wondered what could be bothering him to make him look so uncomfortable. "Does your brother know about us?" 

"Marc, are you insane? Tell me you did not just ask me that," she said with a look of revulsion on her face. "Do you know what he would say? Do you know what he did the first time I had some of my boy mates over at our house? He'd go mental. Don't tell me you feel like you need permission from him," she added, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, no, it's just. Ginny, are you ever going to tell him? I don't want to be some shameful secret." 

"And you aren't. You're a very sexy secret." She leaned in to kiss him when a cold voice drawled out of the silence. 

"Sorry to interrupt this ... eh, tender moment." Draco Malfoy was casually leaning on a nearby bookcase, studying his nails and not looking at either of them. "I believe we have a booked appointment, Virginia." 

"Am I missing something?" True to her temper, Ginny's face had become scarlet. She could not believe he had done this. Could not! They had had a deal! She was supposed to meet him in the entrance hall. 

"In my opinion, you're missing quite a few things Davies, and not just in the head. Shall we?" Nodding towards the door, Malfoy left. 

"Ginny, what's going on? And why did he call you Virginia? What are you --" She put a hand to his mouth. Her face was still beet red. 

"I -- I can't explain now, but believe me it's not what it seems." At his indignant look and protests, she added, "I trusted you with Bonnie. Please believe me, this is nothing." Giving him a last kiss, she swung her grey bag on her shoulder and followed Malfoy, fully intending to give him quite a lecture. 

"Did you ask her about Mona?" said an urgent voice as she left to follow Malfoy. She found him leaning against a pillar. Before he could react to her presence, Ginny grabbed him by his necktie and dragged him into a convenient broom closet. 

"I didn't think we'd be making out in closets for at least another two months, but--" 

"Shut it right now Draco," Ginny said dangerously, all resolution to not lose her temper forgotten. "You may be blackmailing me, but we made a deal. You promised me secrecy in exchange for this -- this story. There is no way you have the right to make my boyfriend suspicious of me when I have absolutely nothing to --" 

"What about Potter?" Shocked, Ginny spluttered for a moment. 

"We're not here to discuss my love life," she recovered. 

"Really? I was under the impression that we were." Ginny banged the closet open and stormed out. Malfoy followed, with a look of keen interest on his smirking pale face. 

"Well, how is it with Potter? Using Davies as a --" Both were striding down the corridor at a quick pace, Ginny with unrivaled fury and Malfoy with unsuppressed glee."I don't rate Harry anymore than I do you, Draco," she muttered, not looking at his eye and walking even faster. "It was a school girl crush and I got over it. End of story. You just keep your end of the deal, and I will mine. There's no need for a messy conference of talking in between." Malfoy made no reply to this statement. Unknown to Ginny, he was quite literally floored at her boldness and temper. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Malfoy grabbed her elbow and steered her down a dark corridor. 

"Where are we having this meeting, anyway?" 

"My dormitory, where else?" Expecting to hear an answer such as some moldy old dungeon, Ginny now paused. 

"No,"she said, her eyes narrowed. Malfoy looked puzzled. 

"No what?" 

"Not in a million years will I set foot in your dormitory. What about the other boys?" Malfoy laughed shortly but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"I believe it was you who reminded me earlier this year that Crabbe and Goyle have both been expelled. There are no other boys in my year." This discovery made Ginny blink for several minutes. 

"You have it all to your self?" 

"Good deduction skills, Virginia. We should sign you up as a detective straight away. Waning Gibbous." A squared block of stone moved back and slid away with a satisfied grinding noise. "I've got my own secret entrance," he said to her dumbfounded look. "I can't have you going in through the Slytherin Common room, now can I? That'd rise suspicion before I want it." Making no answer to this absurd remark, Ginny followed behind Malfoy, bending low in the crumbling tunnel. 

Ginny was about to ask how far the tunnel went when Malfoy pulled away a deep green curtain designed with silver. His dormitory was much like all school dormitories except there was only one bed. Malfoy had made use of the space by adding a couch and some other decorative furniture, all in green and black. The night stand seemed to be covered in pictures of Draco, all smirking placidly in their glinting frames. The entire room was lit by black candles that glowed with a silvery light, reminding her of the moon. Draco laid careless yet gracefully on the couch and motioned to a chair opposite. 

"So what ideas have you got for me Weas -- Virginia? I want to get the planning done tonight." Silently, Ginny opened her bag to pull out a piece of parchment that she had written ideas on. Malfoy scanned it quickly before tossing it to the floor. 

"Is that all you've got? Virginia, you have to do better than that." Silence. Ginny was still very miffed and was not going to speak unless it was completely unavoidable. 

"Do I have to kiss you to get your mouth open?" he drawled, smirking. She cracked and stood up from the seat. 

"Look. Do you think that's the way to treat girls? Mocking their love lives and begging for a snog? You may think you're something cut above the rest of us, Draco Malfoy, but you don't know a thing about how to treat girls. Riches won't buy you charm and a pureblood name won't give you class." Malfoy looked amazed, if not slightly hurt by this speech. He opened his mouth and closed it again. 

"Look, I'm sorry," she said, trying to keep her temper. "But I'm not going to take this lying down. Now, back to the story." Snatching the parchment from the ground and smoothing it out she began explaining her idea more thoroughly, but no sooner had she read the characters names when Malfoy stopped her. 

"Our babies can't have such foul names as that." 

"Our what?!" Ginny almost shrieked. Malfoy coked a lone silvery brow. 

"Isn't that what you writers call your characters? Your babies?" 

"Well," Ginny said, still flabbergasted, "They're not ours. If anyone's, they would be mine. And what is wrong with their names?" She happened to be quite fond of their names. 

"Richard and Tabitha? No one has such stupid names anymore." 

"Oh really? Do enlighten me Draco," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He glared at her. 

"Watch it Virginia. And does your brother know?" She looked puzzled. 

"What?" 

"Does that waste of a piece of human hide called Weasley know about you and Marc?" he said slowly, enunciating as though talking to a baby. 

"Look," she said, exasperated. "What is it with everyone and my brother? He doesn't own me or anything. And anyway," she said pointedly, "You're changing the subject. Let's just get this over with." 

"You think he wouldn't mind. After all, Marc is a um," Malfoy continued, thoughtfully stroking his chin, "half decent fellow, as you seem quite taken with him. Even if he is a wally on the quidditch field." 

"What's that supposed to mean Draco?" His sordid comments were starting to really get under her skin. Remembering the resolution to not show her annoyance, she tried to look uninterested. 

"Let us just say he might not be the most honorable guy. Look what he has for a brother? It's a wonder he didn't turn out worse and with a gob the size of Wales." 

"You're just jealous that --" 

"That what, Virginia?"He smiled shortly. "Don't tell me you truly believe we're the most unlikely couple of the century. Yes," he said to her look of embarrassment, "I did read your amusing sentiments about me. But do take into account other unlikely couples, like Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. They turned out quite cozy and happily ever after and the lot I believe." 

"I thought you hated Pride & Prejudice," she said in amazement, forgetting her anger for a moment. He waved the comment aside. 

"I may have read a bit more than I let on, but don't go saying I'm some literature nut like Granger." Ginny stiffened at the comment. "And anyway, I can't seriously believe that you don't find me extremely attractive. I've seen the mirror and my love life. Even Gryffindor girls --" 

"Like me?" she said, sarcastically. 

"Like Josceline," he finished. Smugly, Ginny was thinking about the lipstick mark on his cheek, willing to bet it had been Josceline's. 

"Are you two going out?" she asked, honestly intrigued. By his look, Malfoy could sense it and was watching his words most carefully. 

"Piss off. It's none of your sodding business what I do," he snapped. "Just get back to work Virginia." The next two hours were spent in arguing over the plot and aforesaid names of characters. On a compromise, Ginny scribbled down the acceptable plot as quickly as she could, wishing to be rid of the presence of Draco. Without a goodbye, Ginny got up to leave when Malfoy put out a hand. She stared at it blandly. 

"I believe it's called a handshake, Gin -- Virginia," he said quickly. Staring at him in wonder, she took his slimy hand without thinking and shook it. She recoiled at the touch and left the way she had come. Had he almost called her Ginny? After making such a fuss over Virginia? Unable to think on it any longer, she slipped up to her dormitory unnoticed by Filch.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


It took a few days for her to realize, but Ginny noticed that Malfoy was not annoying her. In public, anyway. He hadn't called out to her during meals or in the halls as he had been doing the week previous. However, his heated gaze was always on her and she seemed to be unable to avoid him. Or Josceline. 

Although Josceline wouldn't confide in her, Bonnie and numerous others had informed her that she and Malfoy were dating. It wasn't much of a surprise as Ginny never saw them further than a centimeter apart, usually lips completely locked. She didn't mind as it seemed to be keeping him away from her. 

At an early breakfast on Thursday, Ginny received two owls. One was from Malfoy, telling her to meet him at nine in his dormitory. The other was a more interesting piece of news. It was from the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley and having no idea why they would be owling her, she read:   
  
  
  


Miss Virginia Weasley:   
  


We have been informed of a grievous error on our part in the transaction made in our shop on August 23rd. You were informed that the cat you purchased (soft grey, green eyed, miniature) had no magical powers whatsoever. However, upon confirmation, it seems that your cat does indeed possess some signs of magical aptitude. 

Please consider the following a warning as to the behavior of your cat: 

- Audible speech and/or mind speech 

- Fire Breathing 

- A hobby/career of match making   
  


We again apologize for the inconvenience and error on our part. If necessary, the purchase may be returned or exchanged free of charge.   
  


- The Magical Menagerie Management   
  
  
  


"Ginny? Wait up!" called Mona from the table, but Ginny was already out of the hall. Her cat could talk! Her bloody idiot of a cat that had attacked Harry could talk?! The sixth year girl's dormitory door opened with a loud bang as Ginny stormed in and roughly snatched the dozing animal by the scruff of it's neck. He gave her a sleepy look in return for her blazing gaze. 

"You can talk?" she said quietly, shaking slightly. The cat's eyes widened. 

"Yes," he said. 'Mind reading as well,' he said in her head. 

"You can breath fire?" Her voice was softer. 

"Only in the spring time mostly. Or when I get the flu. I have a very sensitive system. On occasion I can do it when I feel the need." His green eyes danced merrily at her. Ginny sat down on the bed, letting go of her cat who began to lick himself. 

"And you're a match maker?" she asked in a slightly questioning voice. 

"I've made some real Romeo and Juliets in my day. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but --" 

"Then why did you attack Harry? You jumped on his head and I happen to like him a lot. At least, I did ..." she trailed off, still faintly shocked at this realization. 

"I was trying to show you that he's not the one for you and you obviously got the message. Besides, I never did trust anyone with green eyes. Myself not included," he added hautily at Ginny's raised eyebrow. "Besides, he's a very unstable bloke, mind. Not just mentally either." 

"And do you approve of Marc?" Ginny asked, wondering how on earth her room mates were going to take this. 

"Him? He's alright for now, but it won't last long I say. He's a swatty prat boy, pretty and athletic. It's his type that are always a bit flaky. Like pastries really. Besides, I've got my eye out and I think I've found the guy for you. Won't say anything just yet," Ellipsis added, as she opened her mouth, "but you'll see. He'll get you in the end. Already got plans, he has." 

"Would you stop slandering -- " she began as the dormitory doors flew open. Mona and Bonnie both looked at her with relief. 

"We thought you might have been sick, they way you stormed out of there so fast." 

"Just talking to me,"said Ellipsis. The two girls looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. When they realized the cat was talking, they look at Ginny questioningly. 

"I got a letter this morning. Seems they gave me the wrong kind of cat. Is there some other name you'd like to be called, now that I know you can talk?" she asked Ellipsis. 

"Could you call me P.C.?" Ginny blinked. "As in Prince Charming. You think only kissing frogs will get you a prince?" he added, hopefully. Picking him up, Ginny kissed his nose. 

"Yes,"she said, giggling. "Listen, I need to get to class, but I have one more question." 

"Shoot away," P.C. said, flashing a tiny cat smile at the two mystified girls. 

"If you could talk and mind read all this time, why didn't you ever tell me?" P.C. looked thoughtful. 

"I think I wanted to get to know you for a while before I began talking, see what you treated animals like first. I told you, I'm very suspicious. Now get off to class, hasn't anyone ever told you to mind your elders?" Ginny got up and slung her bag over her shoulder. After turning the corner, she began thinking about what P.C. had said. 

'Three hundred and seventeen if you must know,' a voice echoed in her head. She smiled to herself at her new secret and headed off to Herbology.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


"Can we make this quick, Draco? I have an Astronomy lesson at midnight," Ginny reminded him as he ruffled some of the now growing collection of papers. The clock read a quarter past eleven. Malfoy snorted. 

"No. You wouldn't want to be late for your boyfriend now would you? Got to get all dolled up first?" She opened her mouth to make a cutting comment, but stopped mid-thought. Remembering the night Malfoy had blackmailed her, she had promised to not let him see how much he annoyed her. Well, I've done quite less than brilliant so far, she thought. 'Never too late to start. He's not half bad once you get to know him,' said a newly familiar voice in her head. 

"You've got to be kidding!" she said out loud before thinking. It had been so long after his last comment that he looked thoroughly startled. 

"Have you gone mad Virginia?" asked Malfoy, eyeing her with a look of ... was it worry? No, it must have been the lighting. He was smirking at her, as usual. 

"I-it's nothing,"she mumbled, loading her quill with ink and settling down to write some more. It wasn't as if Ginny only wrote the story in the presence of Malfoy, but whatever she did write without his supervision he seemed to throw out, demanding that she could do better or write more honestly. 

When did he become such an expert critic of my work anyway? she thought. She glanced at her watch again. She had a half an hour before her class. 

"Draco, I've been here for over an hour. I really need to be getting along to my class." 

"Fine," he said, distractedly. "Go away Ginny." She stared at him for so long that he looked up. 

"What? Change your mind?" 

"No, it's just -- you called me Ginny." Now he looked worried and put a hand to his forehead. 

"I-I did not," he said. She had never seen him look more panicked. "You must be coming down with a fever to hear that. Let me see," and without a by-you-leave he slapped the back of his hand to her forehead. His touch was warm and his hands were soft. Ginny's immediate reaction was to leap back but as she was sitting down the chair just fell over, with Draco on top of her. 

Malfoy! MALFOY! she reminded herself again. Why did she keep doing that? Malfoy's hands were on the floor beside her, holding him above her. A strand of his hair had fallen and was brushing her cheek. 

"Well, this is awkward," Ginny said, stating the obvious. 

"Yes, well ..." and then he pushed himself up. After straightening his shirt, he reached down to give her a hand up, but she preferred not to take it. Her cheeks were flushed as she walked quickly out of his dormitory. She hadn't even said goodbye. 

What scared her was the fact that his hand on her forehead and brush of his hair on her cheek had felt, to be honest with herself, quite nice. It had given her those tingly shivers down her back. And he had called her Ginny as well. 

"Nice, isn't it?" said a voice behind her as two arms snaked over her shoulder. 

"What?" she said, startled. 

"A nice night." Marc withdrew his arms and stood beside her. He motioned towards the huge window in front of Ginny. Apparently she had been staring at it without realising where she was. 

"Yeah, it is. You want to go to the tower a bit early? Look at the stars?" She smiled sweetly at him and they headed off. 

"By the way, I've been meaning to mention something to you. You know my mate Tom, don't you?" Ginny nodded. "He wants to know if you'd set him up with your friend. The one with the long brown hair?" 

Ginny almost laughed out loud. "You mean Mona?" 

"Yeah, he was her with you in the halls a couple times and, quite frankly, is too shy to ask her himself the blithering idiot." Ginny did laugh at this. It was too ironic. Mona had been moaning on to her about Tom for quite some time, indecisive about a direct course of romantic action to take. 

"Of course. In fact, Mona was asking me just the same thing the other day. We could make it a double date,"she added, taking his hand. He smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak. Again, she cursed his smile without meaning a word of it. It always made her go weak in the knees. 

As they sat by one of the walls, chatting lightly the rest of the class filed in. Marc went over to tell Tom the good news and Ginny to Mona. 

"He said that he says he likes me?" Mona squealed, grinning madly at her and glancing over at where Tom was. He waved and she waved back. Ginny felt the blossoming of a good romance coming when a voice in her head said, 'Bad move. They're total opposites. I'd stop it before it's too late.' What nonsense, she thought back, trying to shake the voice from her head. 

Class was uneventful and full of sleep teenagers until mid-lesson when Ginny felt a tug on the hem of her robed. She looked down to see Draco Malfoy sitting placidly on the downward spiraling stairs, looking up at her very seriously. 

"I need to talk to you,"he said quietly. Ginny looked wildly around and was grateful to see no one had noticed him. 

"I just saw you an hour ago Draco," she hissed, "Can't you talk to me later?" 

"No, I need to say it now," he said firmly. "In private." Ginny looked at him as though he was insane but asked Professor Sinistra if she could pop off to the loos. Quickly going, she met Malfoy. 

"Whatever you've got to say, say it so I can get back to my lesson." He nodded and opened his mouth and closed it. He repeated this a few times before anything came out. 

"I -- I wanted to say I'm sorry." Whatever Ginny had been expecting, it wasn't this. She goggled at him as he continued quickly, "I have been really mean and unfair to you, even if I am blackmailing you. I'm a better guy than that. And I think -- I feel," he amended, "that it's wrong of me. What I'm tyring to say is that I'll try to be ... erm, nicer in future. You deserve better than that, Ginny." He looked as though it had taken a lot of courage to tell her all this. 

"You called me Ginny," she said stupidly. His smirk crept into his face for a moment. 

"You called me Draco. You scratch my back, and I'll scratch your's. Truce?" he held out a hand. Ginny took it. 

"And I'm sorry as well. I have no excuse for my rudeness either ..." she trailed off vaguely. He hit her shoulder lightly. 

"See you later then," he said, turning quickly and taking the steps a few at a time. 

"Yeah ... later." Ginny couldn't believe she had just gotten an apology from Draco. As she went back up the tower, she realized that she no longer thought of him as Malfoy either. Had P.C. been right? Was he an okay guy underneath that horrible shroud of sadistic sarcasm? 

"You okay, Ginny?" asked Mona, coming over to her. "You look kind of flushed. You aren't really sick are you?" The class seemed to be over and everyone was packing up their bags. 

"Yeah ... fine,"she said, grabbing her stuff and heading back down the stairs. As they exited the tower, Marc came up and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He didn't say anything, but held her tightly to him. 

"Marc, what are you doing?" she asked but then she saw the reason for herself. Draco was skulking by a pillar, staring at them as they passed. Marc was protecting her, making his claim know to Draco. It made Ginny think of something she had read about deer fighting over the doe and it made her giggle. Draco did a lazy sort of salute and stalked away. 

"You never did tell me what you two were doing that night," Marc said, still staring off where Draco had been, look suspicious. 

"Oh that. He -- I mean, I had gotten him to help me with potions. I can't seem to get this new potion quite right and he's the best in his year. Nothing else." Marc still looked skeptical, but accepted her story without question. He was, after all, very trusting. Ginny felt a twinge in her stomach for lying to him, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. 

Before heading off toward his dormitory he kissed her, rather fiercely and added, "I love you and I trust you completely. It's just him that I don't trust. I know you won't do anything stupid." Ginny only smiled as he walked away, but felt a weight in her stomach. Upon entering the dormitory, Ginny flopped onto bed. It had been such a long day and it was almost one thirty. She turned over and looked at her cat. 

"We need to make a policy about you toying with my mind like that. It's really annoying. And not very gentlemen like, Prince Charming,"she said, grinning. P.C. narrowed his eyes at her and continued to wash his face. 

"I can't help it. I have to stop you from doing stupid things all the time. You just don't see the big picture." 

"And you do?" she asked, watching as he began to wash his bottom. 

"Of course I do." She scoffed and reached for her nightgown. As she began to undress, she eyed her cat. 

"Don't watch me." 

"You watched me," he said placidly, smiling. It was very unnatural to see a cat smile like that. She gave him her worst look. The cat trotted onto her night stand and she pulled the hangings closed. "Don't know what the fuss is about. I'm naked all the time and you don't see me asking for privacy," yowled her cat. 

"Stop it. And anyway, you're covered in fur. That makes a difference." She pulled the hangings apart and snuggled into the covers. P.C. curled up on her chest and began to snore slightly. As the other girls crept in for the night, Ginny made certain P.C. didn't talk to Josceline. It would be mighty surprising one of these days for her to see Ginny talking to her cat. And today wasn't that day. Josceline would be too tired to get a good reaction out of her. 

Probably too tired from snogging Draco all over the entire school, she thought. What was so good about kissing him anyway? How good could that Slytherin be at snogging anyway? 

'Don't think so loud, I'm trying to sleep,' came P.C.'s remark. 'And anyway, I'm sure you'll find out for yourself sometime.'   
  
  
  


A/N - Is this story really any good? I feel like this isn't going as well as I planned. Anyway, I'm still going to keep on. Tell me if Ginny or Draco seem to out of character. I am really trying to make this a hard change for him but I must have blown it. Ah well. R&R! I love your comments and support! 


	7. Confessions of an Incredibly Drunk Slyth...

A/N - Wow, I am so sorry for taking so long. Even though this only happened yesterday, I will blame my muse. She hit my nose with a tennis racket and now my nose has swollen up and gone all funny colored and I have lost a ton of blood. No, I am not taking the piss. (btw, that translates to "I am not joking." You may want to remember that for this chapter *wink wink*) Also, just plain being pissed is being drunk, but you all probably knew that. 

Anyway, excitement! Something happens in this chapter I hadn't planned on, but the plot needed to advance. Hope you all love it! Ta ta! Leave a review! It's the thing to do!   
  


***** All rights are reserved to J. R. R. Tolkein for the 'Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go!' Song (I used the movie version tho. It is in the deleted scenes in the extended edition DVD.) I loff this song and well, you have to sing when you are drunk riiiiiight?   
  


Chapter Seven: Confessions of an Incredibly Drunk Slytherin   
  


"You promised Marc!" Ginny pouted. 

"I told you, I have quidditch practice in ten minutes. Seeing as I'm the captain, I need to set a good example and not be late." 

"Please?" she said, opening her eyes imploringly. He groaned and then grinned at her. 

"Alright, but just a quick one." Marc mounted his broom and Ginny followed suit. The moment the broom took off, Ginny clutched his waist tightly, feeling that twist in her stomach. Marc laughed at her fright. "Why is it that you want to ride with me so badly and then you're scared out of your wits the entire time?" In response, Ginny clutched his waist tighter and leaned into him, nuzzling him with her head. 

"That's why," she said, "and I'm not scared out of my wits. I like riding brooms." They soared over the lake. It was crystal blue, reflecting the cloudless sky. It was the end of a good weekend, probably the last remotely warm and sunny Sunday they would see in a long time. 

"So, do you think we should shoot for this Hogsmeade trip?" It took Ginny a moment to realize what he was talking about. 

"Oh yeah. Mona wants to make it a double date. She says she can't go alone because she's too frightened that Tom doesn't really like her even though you said he does." They both laughed. "I think it's so nice to see them getting together. Besides, it's another excuse for us to go on a date, right?" 

"Yep. Won't say no to that." Glancing at his watch, he started. "Ginny, I'm going to be late if I don't go to the pitch right now. Can you walk back to the castle by yourself?" Ginny said yes and Marc landed the broom easily at the entrance of the quidditch pitch. He gave her a quick kiss and grinning widely yelled, "Tell Mona that Tom and I will meet you at the Three Broom Sticks!" And he was gone into the changing rooms. 

Walking slowly back up to the castle, she thought back to Marc's abrupt exit. Why was it that he was always so busy with quidditch practice anyway? It seemed like he had something to do with it every night, not just twice a week like Harry did. Then again, she reminded herself, he is the captain. He probably has extra duties and needs to plan out strategies. She had just begun to think about how it was possible that not only Oliver Wood had been a quidditch obsessive when a hand grabbed her from behind and dragged her into a closet. 

It wasn't completely dark but what little light shone in lit up the dust in the air. The hands of her captor spun her around and she was face to face with Draco. 

"Don't do that ever agin," she said, straightening her robes and looking at him with disdain. 

"It was a courtesy to you," he said. She glared at him. "Honest. Do you really want to be seen with me all the time?" Ginny considered that for a moment, unsure of her answer. Draco continued, "You're half an hour late. Where were you?" 

Ginny grinned. "With Marc. Boyfriends demand a lot of attention. And don't you scoff at me," she said as he made a suppressed noise. "Come on. You have a girlfriend. Don't you ever lose sight of time when you're together? You know what I mean," she trailed off, waving he hand as if to say what she meant. Draco looked thoughtful and frowned. 

"No. I don't know." Checking that no one was around, they snuck down to the dungeons, making their way to Draco's secret passage to his dormitory. As the stone slid away, he asked in all sincerity, "What is it you two enjoy so much as to make you late for a much more important thing of hanging out with me?" Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"I consider this forced attentions, not hanging out. If you must know, Marc and I were going for a ride on his broom. He takes me on rides all the time." 

"On that old thing?" Draco said with disgust as he pulled away the curtain. "He has a Clean Sweep 7 doesn't he? Couldn't have been much of a ride." With a click he unlocked his trunk and pulled out his new , top of the line Mar Tresser broom stick. "Get on." 

"What?" Ginny was slightly taken back at this. His back was turned to her as he opened the large windows. 

"I'm taking you for a ride, Ginny." He made sure she had heard her name. She still stood in shock. 

"Are you taking the piss? Since when are we friends? Hanging out and now broom rides?" His eyes flickered with astonishment for an instant. "Look. We have a truce Draco. I don't think --" 

"How can we become friends if you won't let me do things with you? I'm being friendly aren't I?" And before she knew it, Ginny was on the back of Draco's broom and they were flying steadily around the castle towers. It was only when Draco began to weave slightly and speed up that Ginny felt in trouble. She couldn't grab his waist like she did Marc's. It wouldn't be right. Yet holding the broom stick with her hands was not enough and she thought she might fall off. In compromise, she took hold of his shoulders. 

"Don't grab my shoulders, Ginny," he yelled over the wind that was whistling by them. "You had better hold me 'round the waist." Without thought, Ginny did as she was told. It was, in all honesty, not a bad feeling despite the fact that she was still terrified she would fall off. However, Draco slowed down a few minutes later and she let go quickly. 

"What, abandon me as soon as you feel safe?" Was he mocking her? 

"Draco, you shouldn't be doing this," she said, leaning forward in order that he might hear her. The broom lurched slightly. 

"What? Why not?" The broom held a steady pace now, but Draco had stopped steering it. "I can be nice to people when I want to, can't I?" 

"That's just it. You're not supposed to want to be nice to me." Or anyone, she added to herself. "You're blackmailing me, remember? Like I said before, we have a truce. Can we go back now? We have a lot of work to do on the story." 

"Yeah. Sure," he said in an almost angry way. When they were back in his room, Draco seemed truly displeased about something. Surely it wasn't what she had said? I mean, Malfoy had to have some kinda of motive behind his niceness, something he wanted from her? If so, why wasn't he just using his old blackmail excuse. 

"Draco?"she ventured after working in silence for a half hour. 

"What?" he fumed, making parchment from the coffee table fall to the ground. They both got on their hands and knees to pick them up. 

"When I said what I did," Ginny began, not knowing remotely where she was going, "I didn't mean I wouldn't want to be friends. It's just that, well." She straightened some of the parchment. 

"That I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor? I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley? I'm a punk and you do ballet?" 

"What?" 

"Never mind. Listen, I get it alright? Why don't you go now." She sat there on the floor, watching him tie up the parchment into a bundle. 

"No. You don't get it Draco." Their eyes met. He looked completely hacked off, his eyes were blazing. Still, Ginny pressed on. "Someone who is blackmailing you and has hated you for years does not suddenly want to become friends without an ulterior motive. And I want to know what it is." His eyes widened and he seemed to calm slightly. 

"What was so important that you had to become my friend to get it? Why didn't you just use more blackmail on me rather than put on this charade?" Draco's face broke and he began to laugh. Really laugh. He was laughing so hard that he flopped onto his bed and began to roll around, clutching his stomach. Startled, Ginny got up and sat on the edge of his bed by him, slightly worried for him. No wait, she told herself, I'm not worried about Draco. I just am worried about his sanity, that's all. 

When he didn't stop, she asked, "What's so funny?" He sat up next to her, gasping for air, his hand held up as if telling her to wait. When he had finally regained his composure, he just looked at her with a somber expression. 

"What was so funny?" she repeated. 

"You! You thinking I wanted something." She stared at him curiously. 

"Then why ..." she began. 

"Listen, if I ever need anything at Hogwarts, I have my connections to get it. In all honesty, I can't believe you came to that conclusion." Ginny felt a slight tension in the air between them. Getting up, he shoved the bundle of parchment into her arms. "I think I need some time to think. You can go now. Meet me again on Tuesday night at eleven." And she left. It was only when she was halfway back to the common room when she realized Draco hadn't exactly given her a straight answer. She laid her stuff down and was beginning to doze in one of the comfy arm chairs. 

"Ginny, we need to talk." Ginny spun around to see Josceline, who had just gotten in from the portrait hole. Her face was pale and she looked quite angry. 

"Look, Josceline, I don't really have the time to fight with you over cat hair again." Lately, P.C. had taken to spreading cat hair all over Josceline's bed. It had become a spot of extreme annoyance to her and it seemed no matter what Ginny did, she could not get P.C. to stop doing it. It had given Josceline a very small amount of patience. 

"This isn't about your bloody cat!" she cried in frustration. Ginny was startled to see her eyes were over bright as though she was about to cry and her cheeks were stung with pink. Her voice was husky and ragged. "I want you to stay away from my boyfriend." Blinking, Ginny opened her mouth, but Josceline ranted on. "I saw you, snuggled up to Draco on his broom for the whole of Hogwarts to see." She spat out the words like poison. 

"Listen, it's not what you think," Ginny said before her words were drowned out. 

"Just because you think you're all that doesn't mean I'm going to let you spoil what Draco and I have! Stay away from him or else." Quite flabbergasted by this mistake, Ginny tried again, speaking quietly. 

"Josceline, I think there's been a mistake. There is nothing going on between us. Why don't you just talk to Draco about it? If you two love each other, you can work it out right?" Josceline glared at her. 

"You know perfectly well why I can't," she snapped, "You and Davies may go skipping and dancing about, but not all relationships are like that! Just keep out of my way or I will seriously make you regret it!" And she stormed off through the portrait hole 

Ginny, now completely out of her doze, sat in rigid shock. Why was Josceline so angry about this? It wasn't as if she had even wanted that broom ride, let alone wanted to steal Draco from her. It was obvious Draco liked her. Why else would he go around snogging her all the time? Deciding it would be a good idea to go to sleep before Josceline came back, Ginny headed up for an early night. 

"Ginny, you alright?" came a voice. Glancing up, Ginny saw Mona coming over in a blue face mask and spacers between her freshly painted toe nails. She grinned at her appearance. 

"Perfectly," she said, "you seem to be busy." Mona nodded, now painting her fingernails. 

"I got a french tipping manicure set over the summer and I haven't tried it out yet." 

"That'll be handy on your date with Tom." Ginny laughed as her friend jumped and smeared polish all over her finger. Her eyes were wide and excited. 

"Really? You did remember to make it a double date didn't you?" she asked, her face wrinkling with anxiety, cracking her mask. 

"Of course. They said they'd meet us at The Three Broomsticks during this Hogsmeade trip." Mona gave her a hug, being careful not to let her nails touch her. 

"I'll love you forever for this Ginny. You don't know what it means to me!" 

"I'm sure I'll see exactly what it means to you this weekend."   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


The rest of the week passed by quickly in the anticipation of a Hogsmeade weekend. For Ginny, the week also made her soften up to Draco. He had been quite nice to her the entire week without a clue as to why. 

The school was buzzing with excitement, third years especially. Ron and Hermione weren't going. They claimed they had to do some homework and this was a perfect opportunity for peace and quiet as everyone was leaving. Ginny took this as an added bonus to her good fortune. No angry brother to find her and shove Marc away from her. His arms had gotten quite large since he became the Gryffindor keeper. 

"What are you going to be doing Bonnie?" Ginny asked, as she was brushing her hair. "I feel like we're leaving you all alone!" 

"Yes, you will forgive us won't you?" pleaded Mona from her corner. Bonnie grinned and shook her shiny blonde hair. 

"Don't forget I still have Jake," she said in a sly voice. "We're going to --- together." Ginny thought back guiltily to when she had vowed to tell Jake about Marc and Bonnie. "Aren't you and Marc going to be official after today? Exclusive and all?" 

Ginny grinned foolishly. "Yeah, he's really sweet. I like him so much Bonnie." 

'Are you sure he returns your feelings?' said P.C. in her head. She glared at her cat, giving him her worst look. 'Well, you never know about those fickle Davies boys. That Roger has made a real mess of things you know. Why, when I saw him and --' 

"Oh do shut up!" Ginny groaned. Bonnie looked at her, quite hurt. "It's my cat," she said, throwing the hairbrush at P.C. "Stupid thing keeps talking to me inside my head, hoping I'll mistake his voice for my own thoughts no doubt!" Retrieving the hairbrush, she picked up P.C. and looked him straight in the eye. 

"Is that so?" he said aloud, sounding innocent and giving her that sleepy look he wore when he was feeling very smug. Ever since Ginny had discovered his ability to speak into her mind, P.C. had been chatting all day, any time, to her. Mostly, to slander her boyfriend and give her tips on other guys she may stand a better chance with. Although, P.C. had yet to reveal to her which guy it was that he had an eye on for her. 

In annoyance, she dropped him back into the tangle of sheets on her bed. Mona laughed. It seemed to be a very amusing thing to her that Ginny would fight with her cat all the time. Soon, the girls finished getting ready. Ginny wanted to make doubly sure that Ron was not going to walk in on their date and decided to check and see how busy Hermione had made him in the library. 

As she turned the corner, she heard a little "Psst!" from the shadows. She turned, couldn't see anyone and walked on, but then a hand grabbed her arm and she saw Draco. His face looked anxious. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you could make your Hogsmeade visit short so we could work on the story some more. I had a great idea for the scene with the cream pie." Ginny blinked in confusion. 

"Shouldn't you be going to Hogsmeade too? I'm sure you and Josceline have a lot to talk about." She had said it in a meaningful way, but Draco looked puzzled. "The broom ride thing." When yet again he failed to understand, Ginny began flapping her arms around and said, "She saw me on your broom! She is under the impression that I'm trying to steal you!" 

Draco looked quite pleased at this. "Are you?" 

"No," Ginny said, rather louder than she intended. "I have to go Draco. I have a date with Marc." She walked away rather quickly, feeling his eyes after her. When she reached the entrance hall, she saw Mona talking excitedly to a rather dull and sullen looking Colin. 

"Yes, it's so sweet of him and I really don't want to miss the opportunity. You understand." Colin looked as though he understood all too well. Looking at his feet, he mumbled something about going to the library and shuffled away. Ginny tapped Mona's arm and they began the journey to Hogsmeade. 

"What was all that about?" she asked Mona, hoping she hadn't understood the situation correctly. She was tying to sound off hand while she fastened up her winter cloak. 

"Oh, that. I'd promised Colin we'd spend this Hogsmeade trip together, but then the date with Tom came up." Ginny was staring at her with a mixture of anger and amazement. 

"You've known about this date with Tom all week and you only just told him it was off!?" Mona rolled her eyes. 

"Ginny, you'd think I had canceled a date with Colin. We only just got back on speaking terms you know." And yes, Ginny did know. Because it was her that Colin kept talking to about Mona. All the time. It seemed that Mona had gotten over him having a crush on her when she had first seen Tom. In her heart, Ginny knew that Colin was probably close to having a heartbroken right now as he had probably considered this a date, even if it was a friendly one. 

Feeling it was best to drop it, a silence fell between them until a very familiar voice came along. It was Harry. 

"Hey Ginny. It's Mona, isn't it?" he asked Mona politely. She nodded shyly and smiled at him. "Since Ron and Hermione aren't coming this trip, I wanted to know if you wanted to, well ..." He looked slightly embarrassed. "Er, not that I'm asking you on a date or anything, but ..." Trailing off in a hopeful way, Ginny helped him out. 

"Uh, maybe next time Harry. Me and Mona have a double date going. I'm sorry," she added, but his spirits weren't dampened in the slightest. 

"Nah, that's alright. Thanks though. I'll see where Neville's got to. Have a game of chess with me later?" She nodded. Looking as though he had done his duty, he fell behind them and began chatting to Neville and Dean. 

"Are you sure he didn't mean that like a date?" Mona said slyly beside her. Ginny looked down at her and rolled her eyes. It was so odd being taller than she had last year. 

"Of course not. Harry could have any girl he wants. He's just nice to me because he's best friends with my brother. And I told you, I'm over him now that I have Marc." Mona prodded on. 

"But if you didn't have Marc? What then?" Ginny thought about this. Her crush for Harry had been as alive at the beginning of term as it had the day she met him at the train station. Yet, ever since she had met Marc, she hadn't been giving Harry a second thought. 

"Well, I think," she began slowly, "that I'll always remember Harry as my crush. I don't like him like that, but it's still fun to think about. Remember the feeling of anticipation. You know what I mean?" Mona shrugged her shoulder. 

"I don't exactly get your nub. You haven't made any sense this year. I think all that poetry has gone to your head. Made you a bit loony." This sparked an idea in Ginny to write a poem about being a poet that is scorned by others. Not that she was treated like a leper or anything, but still. No one seemed to appreciate that talent of hers. She pulled her cloak tight around her in the tentative air. It was just beginning to hint at frost. 

When they finally reached the Three Broomsticks, the chilly air made them longing for a nice butterbeer. Which was a good thing, as they were about to have some. Warm air pervaded their persons as they opened the door. Rubbing her hands together for warmth, Ginny spotted Marc and Tom. She pointed to them and Mona became all girly, dithery and shy. As they approached, the boys both stood up. 

"Er, hi," was Mona's intelligent remark. 

"Yes, hello," was Tom's smashing return. 

"Hi," Mona said again, shaking his hand. 

"Hi," Tom said, and they both sat down, blushing. 

"I'll get the butterbeers, shall I?" said Marc, grinning like mad. Ginny was finding it hard not to laugh full out at Mona. She never was this girly! She sat there, flicking pieces of her brown hair, laughing far too loudly at Tom's jokes that were hardly good. Yet, there did seem to be some sort of chemistry between them. 

"You think they're getting on then," said Marc suddenly. He had returned from getting the butterbeers. Ginny glanced at her two friends. It seemed they were doing well. At least, they were completely ignoring Marc and Ginny's presence in their vivid conversation. 

She smiled. "Yes, they'll be fine." Within the next twenty minutes, the two couples has drunk their butterbeers up and had settled for some major snogging to finish off the date.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


Meanwhile, back up at the castle, Draco had been pacing in front of the library. (He would have gone in, but that mudblood was practically eating Weasel and he didn't want to get sick just now.) Josceline had found him earlier and had left pouting. 

"I think there's something you're not telling me," he had said, thinking of what Ginny had mentioned to him. She looked saddened by this. 

"Draco, please. I just don't want to lose you. I love you --" 

"No, you don't," he said quietly. "You like me because you're trying to prove something to everyone at this school. Ever since you and Davies broke up two years ago, you've been trying to be different. And I'm about as far from Marc Davies as you can possibly get. Well, am I right?" Josceline held her head up stiffly, keeping back her tears. 

"Is that what you really think of me? You can still think that, knowing what he did to me? What I went through?" He remained silent, staring her straight on without any emotion. She swiftly kissed his cheek and whispered, "I hope you change your mind." 

Of course, Draco didn't really think these things of her. He knew that she was one of the only people who really knew him. And Marc Davies. How many times had he wanted to warn Ginny, to burst out and tell her? To kiss her. His thoughts were then interrupted by the appearance of none other than Creevy. 

"What's the matter Creevy? Lost your girlfriend?" He had meant Ginny, but Colin shook his head sadly. It looked as though he had been beating himself up pretty bad. 

"She's on a double-date with Ginny." 

"So we're in the same boat." Colin looked at him, confused. Both of them were in a terribly looking state. The girls they loved were both out on a date with someone else. In one of those rare moments when two people can truly relate to one another, Draco clapped Colin on the shoulder. 

"Lets go have a drink, shall we?"   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


"Are you cold, Ginny?" 

"A little, I guess. Oh, no don't do that. Then you'll be cold." She held up a hand to stop Marc from giving her his cloak. Instead, she converted the offer to huddle with him underneath it. 

"That's not a bad idea either," he said, grinning. He was always smiling. Leaning against him, she closed her eyes, capturing the memory forever. The most memorable moments she had with Marc were little things. His hand holding hers, his thumb on her cheek, a kiss on the forehead ... all of these were more memorable than anything else. 

It was just after sunset and the sky was still blazing orange. The only sound was the crunching of autumn leaves under foot. Until a song began to weave into the air as well. It sounded like two or three boys had decided to get themselves extremely pissed and were singing drunken songs. She recognized one as Ager Doo. As the noise grew louder and louder, Ginny finally looked back to see who was making the annoying racket. They were almost to the castle in any case and they were going to disturb the peace. 

She stopped dead in all astonishment to see Colin Creevy and Draco Malfoy, arms around each other, singing at the top of their lungs and weaving across the path quite drunkenly. Colin had a bad case of hiccups and was giggling. Draco kept bellowing out words and waving his free arm around, only to then drop it limply at his side and shake his head in an agitated manner. 

Furious, Ginny walked right up to Colin, who's breath was horribly of wiskey, and said, "Colin, are you insane? What have you been doing? And with Malfoy of all people!" Draco may have been hurt by this, but it was hard to tell when his eyes were so dialated and his mouth sagging. Straightening up, Draco put a finger in the air dramatically, swaying slightly. 

"We," he announced in a slurred voice, "have been drinking." Mona, Tom and Marc had come up to see them as well. Mona took Colin off Marc and was supporting him. 

"That, is obvious," said Marc, disgustedly. 

"Ah, it was jus' some fun. Drowin' our woe." He grinned at Draco and they began singing again: 

Hey, ho to the bottle I go! 

To fill my heart and drown my woe! 

Rain may fall and wind my blow! 

But there still be many miles to go! 

"Oh, honestly!" Ginny said, now supporting Draco, who still had a bottle of Firewhiskey swinging in hand. "Look, Mona. You get Colin off to his dormitory. I'll find Josceline or some Slytherin to help Draco." Of course, she had no such intention. She would just take him to his own dormitory, but she obviously couldn't tell this lot about that. She looked at Marc and Tom, who were both feeling uncomfortable. 

"Ginny, we should be helping you two. I mean, you're girls and er, I mean --" Frustrated and tired from Draco's weight, she said exasperated, "Marc, I am not questioning your manhood. It's just we know them better and it only makes sense." The boys eventually did as they were told and left them, after giving them bother a good night kiss. Mona was scolding Colin just like a concerned sister as they parted from Ginny, who was leading Draco to his room via the secret passage. 

"Draco, why did you have to get Colin drunk?" she asked in a tired voice. Draco, being no where near sober, stopped and looked at her in a serious and sleepy manner. 

"He needed to as much as me." 

"Why did you need to get drunk? Waxing crescent." Ginny had discovered the password on the stone block changed depending on the phase of the moon. It was hard getting Draco through, stooping as well as holding him up. 

"Because you were out snogging with Marc." Ginny nearly let go of his arm that was slung over her neck. 

"What?" she said, willing herself to move. 

"I was jealous. You were out snogging with Marc," he repeated. Pulling the velvety green curtain aside, they stumbled into the room. By this point, Draco was getting very tipsy indeed and seemed to be falling asleep. He collapsed onto his bed. Debating whether or not to tuck him in, he rolled over and looked at Ginny. 

"You look real nice like that," he murmured. Was he trying to tell her that he -- no, of course not. He was drunk. He was liable to say anything. However, she was still angry that he had gotten Colin drunk and still couldn't understand why. There was only one way to get a straight answer out of him. 

"Sobrerius Uniefy!" she said, waving her wand. It was just lucky she had practiced this sobering charm on Fred and George so many times when they had come home drunk. If Mrs. Weasley had ever found out, it would have been quite a problem. Draco sat up and held his head, groaning. 

"I always hated that charm," he muttered, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Ginny sat next to him on the edge of the bed. 

"Draco, do you remember anything? Anything you just said?" She was only half hoping he would. Her heart was beating slightly faster than was normal. 

He looked at her and said, "Not so loud." She smiled. "I think I said you looked pretty." 

"Before that?" she said, ignoring the way he was looking at her. "Why did you get Colin drunk Draco?" She couldn't quite look in his eye. He was staring at her so intensely. 

"We met up and went out for a drink together. Is that so unnatural?" 

"For two people who hate each other desperately? Let me think. Yes!" He clutched his head before smiling lazily at her, making her arms get goose bumps. She didn't quite feel safe around him, he still didn't look completely sober even with the charm. 

"Ginny, we weren't friends very long ago either." 

"You're avoiding my question." 

"So what if I am? Alright, we were both jealous that you and your friend were dating someone else and well, we got drunk to forget about it." He was still staring hard at her. 

"Draco, you don't mean what you're saying. You're still drunk." Although she knew quite the contrary. 

"Ginny, I like you." He reached out to take her hand, but she withdrew coldly. 

"Let's get a few things straight. I-I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. We're not friends and our relationship is purely professional." 

"I didn't know blackmailing was professional," said Draco quickly, standing up. Ginny kept backing away from him. She felt she was in a very dangerous situation right now. He was the one who had just confessed something he should be blushing about and yet, it was she who was cringing away. Draco Malfoy could not have a crush on her! 

"I have a lot more I'd like to tell you," he began. While she had been thinking, he had closed the gap between them and taken her hand in his two larger ones. This had to be some sick idea of a joke! Just because he had been drunk, doesn't mean he can keep pretending he was when she knew he wasn't! 

"I have t-to go now," she said, making towards the door. He didn't let go of her hand. Staring into her eyes with a look of extreme passion and pain, he merely kissed the back on her hand and let go. Ginny ran through the curtain and down the passage to the dungeons as quickly as she could. When she emerged from behind the stone, she slid down against the wall and just sat. 

It was hard to decide whether she wanted to cry or laugh. The feeling of his soft lips lingered on the back of her hand. She was so confused as to her own feelings in this. Obviously she didn't like Draco. She could never. It was such an absurd thing. Yet, he must have been sober; she had preformed the charm. Had he meant it? 

She got up shakily and made her way to her dormitory. Mostly everyone was still at dinner, but Ginny didn't want to have to talk to anyone. Deciding to take an early night, she found Mona already in her bed. 

"Did you get Colin into his dorm alright?" Mona didn't say anything. She pulled the covers up over her head. "Mona? What's the matter?" Ginny pulled the plush red cover away from her face. Mona's eyes were red and she had been crying. She was hiccuping with sobs. 

"H-h-he was angry. Said I had u-used him. It was awful. I c-can't ever talk to him a-again." Ginny sat down and patted her back. Could anything else go wrong in one night? She was about to stand corrected. Josceline came in at that moment. 

"I told you!" she practically screamed at Ginny. "I told you to stay away from him! And you just couldn't, could you!" As she lunged at Ginny there was a savage hissing yowl. P.C. had leapt up onto Josceline's head and commenced in making her even more furious by scratching up her face. Then Bonnie came in to the fray. 

"You leave Ginny alone!" P.C. was hissing over Josceline's screams. 

"P.C. stop that!" Ginny leapt up and grabbed grey fluff ball. Josceline would have lunged at her again if Bonnie hadn't stopped her, holding her back. 

"That's enough, both of you!" she said. She had managed to get Josceline to sit down on a bed, where she instantly burst into tears. Bonnie patted her shoulder. Mona was sitting up in bed, tear stains on her face but her eyes were dry now. Ginny was wrestling with P.C. who was still purring dangerously, "Let me at her! I'll show her a thing or two!" 

"What is the matter?" came a voice from the door. It was Hermione, wearing her shiny Head Girl badge and a frown. "We just got back from dinner and we heard someone screaming. What happened?" the four girls looked at each other, at a loss of what to say. 

"Ginny?" Hermione looked at her sternly. 

"It was my cat," she said at last. "He attacked Josceline. I think we're alright now, thanks though." Hermione surveyed the scene of teary-eyed and (in Josceline and Ginny's case) bleeding girls. She left after giving them a stiff lecture, but didn't seem completely convinced. 

"I think we better call it a night," said Bonnie quietly. The others nodded mutely and slipped into bed. Ginny made sure P.C. was locked in his travel case to be sure he didn't get out during the night. He kept thinking loudly at her that Josceline was spoiling everything, all his plans until he finally drifted off. That left Ginny to think on what had happened earlier that evening. 

Reviewing the situation, she realized exactly how complicated life was. Colin was mad at Mona for standing him up to go on a date with Tom. While Mona was only beginning to feel guilty about this, Ginny could tell they wouldn't get along for quite some time. Josceline had apparently seen her with Draco again and suspected the worst. Draco had confessed to liking her and kissed her hand. What would Marc say if he found out about this? 

Nothing, Ginny decided. Because he would never know. She fell asleep smiling into her pillow without quite understanding why.   
  


A/N - I think this is the longest chapter so far! Anyway, just for a little tidbit, the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin will be in the next chapter. We also find out something very interesting about Draco ... cheers! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. A Useful Find

A/N - As usual sorry for the long wait. It owuld have had this up sooner but my internet decided to die on me. Quel nightmare! Anyway, hope you all will review and read before you do that. Sorry this chapter is so short. It might be worth the wait tho as the next chapter is amazing! Ta ta!   
  


Chapter Eight: A Useful Find   
  


The next week up until the quidditch match where Ravenclaw would be playing Slytherin did not go well. All the Gryffindor girls in the sixth year had miseries and woes. No one in their house seemed to be completely in on what had happened, but rumors were flying around like owls during morning post. 

For once, it was Colin who was not speaking to Mona. Every time he saw her he gave her his worst look, while she paled and looked down, wanting to talk to him, but not knowing how. She felt terrible, now realizing what she had done to Colin; he, on the other hand, had decided to give up on her and find sweeter pastures in the company of a giggly blonde Hufflepuff. 

Josceline had the look of a pale corpse. The Sunday after the Hogsmeade visit, Draco had dumped her. Not just in a horrible way, but in front of everyone in the Great Hall after lunch. No one, not even dear sweet Bonnie could get her to eat and she was growing extremely thin. Bonnie's trouble only consisted of misery over seeing all of her friend's in such agony. 

Ginny, however, probably had the worst situation of anyone. Her only glimmer of luck was the fact that her beloved Marc was completely ignorant (or just too darn thick!) of all the recent goings on. Besides her best friends having major issues, her hated room mate blaming her for her break up and her cat being worse than ever, Ginny still had Draco Malfoy to deal with. 

So he liked her. Big deal. Things weren't really all that different than before. Except that whenever their hands brushed or he leaned over too close, Ginny felt awkward. Worst of all, he kept giving her little looks to remind her that he had been serious. It had also made Ginny begin to wonder whether that had been his entire plan in blackmailing her. When her thoughts began down that road, she reminded herself how extremely nasty he had been to her and dismissed the thought. It was agony not being able to figure out when this all began and, heaven forbid, if she had encouraged it in anyway! 

In the library, Ginny was having a quiet discussion with P.C. about Josceline. She had taken to haunting the library in an attempt to avoid Josceline, whom she was sure would give her a duffing up if she got the chance. 

"Can't you give her some slack?" Ginny was pleading in a whisper. 

'She's already got enough slack up her knickers,' P.C. was saying into her head. 'Anyone can see that by the way she wears her skirts.' Ginny paused in her pen scratching. She had to finish another essay for Binns that was due on Tuesday. 

"That's a strange observation for you Prince Charming." She emphasized his name, making him flatten his ears. She stroked his grey fuzzy head. 

"I mean, you don't need to get on her case just for me. I'm handling it just fine. I think she really is a ..." she paused, searching for a word. "Erm, respectable person when she isn't angry or anything." P.C. made a noise that half sounded like a sneeze and a snort. 

'I happen to like getting on her case. Besides, I hold a grudge against anyone who spoils my matches.' 

"Did you know that playing with matches can get you burned?" She smiled at her little joke. "Besides, I told you. I already have a lovely boyfriend and I don't want you spoiling it. Who is it you have in mind anyway?" she asked slyly, knowing P.C. wouldn't answer her. Not truthfully anyway. 

'The Malfoy boy,' he thought calmly. A huge blot of ink appeared in the middle of her essay. Looking sternly at her cat, she grabbed her blot cloth and quickly soaked up the ink. 

"Are you out of your mind?" she hissed through her teeth, "You know I don't like him." A month ago she would have declared her utter and complete hatred of Draco. Now, she could only say she didn't like him. After all, they had a true and he wasn't so bad ... 

'Does that stop him from liking you? Besides, he's handsome, he's rich, suave, tall --' 

"Not that tall," Ginny cut in sharply. "He's barely taller than me." 

'What kind of girl would notice that if she didn't like they guy?' P.C. was smiling again. It really was beginning to creep Ginny out. Seeing a smile on a cat was just not something you see everyday. 

"You weren't talking to your cat just now were you?" said a voice. Ginny looked up to see Harry standing above her. She flushed faintly pink. It was awful being caught talking to P.C. when he was talking in her head. 

"Er, yes actually. Just babbling, you know me." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked sincerely, measuring her essay and grinning when she realized it was two inches longer than she needed. She let the roll of parchment spring back into a roll. 

"Actually, yes I was looking for you. I was wondering if I could take you up on that game of chess." He looked rather nervous and was scuffing one foot on the floor. 

"Sure, Harry," she said, packing her things up. Carefully, she placed P.C. in her bag as well, hoping the cat had enough sense not to talk out loud. They had only gone down one corridor when a wave of Ravenclaws and Slytherins hit them. The match was going to start. Even though Ginny didn't usually go to matches that didn't involve Gryffindor, she had promised to be there for Marc. 

"I promised someone I'd be at the match. Can I see you later maybe?" 

"Don't you need your cloak? It's really cold out there." Ginny bit her lip. It was cold, but if she didn't go now she was going to be late. Gallantly, Harry removed his winter cloak with a flourish, draping it on her shoulders. "See you later then." He smiled at her. 

"Thanks a million Harry!" she said, pecking him on the cheek and she ran outside with the few straggling Ravenclaws. The first icy blast of wind hit as soon as the doors opened. Ginny pulled Harry's cloak tighter around her, extremely grateful he had been there. 

"You should be more careful," said a small voice. Ginny looked down at her bag to see a tiny grey head poking out of the top, squinting in the icry air. 

"About what? You mean Harry?" she said reproachfully. In reply, the cat wiggled his eyebrows. "Look," she said, defending herself, "Harry and I are just friends. He's known that for years even if I only just did." In the back of her mind, the memory of the Hogsmeade trip was playing over and over. Harry had been around more than usual lately. 

As they reached the quidditch stands, Ginny looked around, trying to find even a remotely familiar face that she could sit with. Eventually, with much relief, she found Tom and Mona were both there, snuggling close under a blanket. 

"Mind if I join you?" They both looked up and nodded encouragingly as she sat down. It was apparent that Ginny's presence didn't bother them as they continued making out. 

"And they're up!" shouted the enthusiastic voice of Lee Jordan. "It's Davies with the quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal. He shoots -- blocked by Slytherin keeper Miggsby." Ginny groaned along with the rest of the Ravenclaws. It had been quite a good shot, and he had barely missed a bludger as well. 

"Quaffle is taken by Mobbs of Ravenclaw. And there she -- ouch! That came out of nowhere!" The crowd heard a sickening thud as one of the bludgers hit Draco right in the stomach. Ginny stood up unconsciously, biting her nails, as he swayed on his broom for a moment, looking slightly sick. Everyone around her was muttering, but didn't say anything about her strange behavior. He recovered quickly however and sped off towards the other end of the field. 

"Those Slytherin Beaters mustn't be doing their job properly. Not that anyone minds. It's a joke professor!" Lee added quickly as McGonagall gave him her worst look. However, the game only lasted about ten more minutes, Slytherin scoring three more times, before the snitch was seen. 

"And Chang has seen the snitch! She's off at rocketing speed, excellent flyer, what amazing control she has on that Comet. And Slytherin seeker Malfoy has seen it too! They're neck and neck, pulling into a superb dive!" The two seekers seemed to be spiraling straight towards the ground, in such a way that it seem they may not be able to pull up in time. 

"Easy! Easy!" were the shouts from the Ravenclaw end. Ginny was standing along with the rest of the crowd this time. Draco had pulled ahead of Cho and then -- 

WHAM! 

"And Chang catches the snitch! One hundred and fifty points to Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw is the winner! One hundred and fifty to forty!" Lee's commentary was lost in a wave of cheers and boos. 

"We won! We won!" Tom was shouting next to her, jumping and hugging Mona. But Ginny didn't cheer. She was already heading down towards the field, towards where Draco had crashed. Unable to pull out of the dive soon enough, Draco had smashed, head first into the stone hard ground. His broom stick had snapped and was lying next to him. 

When Ginny arrived on the field, she stopped. She couldn't just run up to Draco in front of everyone. Besides, those other Slytherin players around him were very large. Standing on tip toe, she could see he was lying face down and the grass around him was bright red. 

"Lucky his neck isn't broken!" she heard Madame Pomphrey shout in annoyance as Draco was loaded onto a stretcher and carried away. Ginny felt horrible. Her stomach was all knotted up with worry. Even if she was mad at Draco, she still didn't want him dead. 

A hand grabbed her shoulder making her jump. "Hey Ginny," said Marc, sweaty and panting slightly. "We won!" 

"Yeah I saw. It was a great match." Glancing down, she saw his trouser leg was torn. Thinking quickly she added, "Shouldn't you have someone take a look at that?" 

"This little thing? Nah, it's just a scratch," he said, but seeing Ginny's look of concern he kissed her lightly and said, "If it makes you feel better." She nodded and they followed the small group of Slytherins up to the hospital wing. 

"Just dab a little of this ointment on it, would you?" Madame Pomphrey gestured to Ginny with a small blue bottle. Quickly, Ginny removed the too large cloak she was wearing. 

"Ouch!" was Marc's indignant cry. She grinned at him. "That isn't your cloak is it?" 

She had been glancing over at Draco's recumbent form and wasn't paying attention to Marc's question. "Hm? What? Oh, no it isn't. I borrowed it from Harry. Well, he is my friend," she said, slapping Marc's hand lightly when he frowned. "Don't get so jumpy." Recapping the ointment bottle, she replaced it to the shelf. 

"Come on, lets get out of here. Those Slytherins are giving me the creeps." They were giving the two extremely murderous looks. Taking Marc's arm she kissed him and left the wing, with a last look at Draco's unmoved and pale form.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


Creeek. 

"Blast," Ginny muttered under her breath, cursing the squeaking stair. She hurried down the remaining stairs and peered around the common room. The fire was still lit, but no one was there to question where she was going at such a late hour. Except ... 

"Where are you going Ginny?" Ginny stopped with a hand on the portrait hole. Cringing, she slowly turned to see Harry getting up from one of the chairs that was in shadow. 

"Harry," she sighed, putting on a smile, "you gave me such a fright. Why are you up so late?" Arms crossed, he stood frowning at her. 

"Where are you going Ginny?" he repeated. She scuffed her slippered foot on the floor. 

"Out." 

"Seriously. I've seen you leaving a few, well, a lot of time this late at night. I know I'm not your brother," he added quickly, "but that is the point. I don't want Ron worrying about you more than he already does. I haven't told him," he finished, staring at her. She studied his face for a moment. He didn't look angry, just concerned. Still, there was no question about telling him the truth. She could not. 

"I, well, I'm in a ... erm, club?" she said lamely. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "A writing club actually," she stumbled on quickly. "So I need to be going so I'm not late." She turned to leave when he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. In slight agitation and anxiety, she turned around. This is why I liked him, she was thinking to herself. He had such intense green eyes; they seemed to radiate comfort and confidence. 

"Don't do anything stupid," he said, kissed her forehead and went up to his dormitory. Had he really believed her story or was he just giving her time? She shook her head and continued on her visit to see Draco. 

When she reached the Hospital Wing, the doors were locked. But not for nothing was Ginny Weasley the sister of the famous Gred and Forge! Pulling out a set of lock picks they had given her a few years ago, she quickly had the door open and was inside. 

"Draco? Draco, are you asleep?" There was a nasty cut above his right eyebrow that was still bleeding slightly. She just stood there, watching him breathe, pushing his hair away from his face. His skin was pale and clammy to the touch. His arm reached out and took her hand. 

"Hey," he said with his eyes still closed. 

"Hey," Ginny said back. "How are you?" 

"I'm alright, I've had worse," he murmured. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he stared directly into her eyes. "Would you do something for me Ginny? I know it's late, but you're already up." 

She smiled at him shyly. "Sure. What do you need?" 

"I have some homework that's due tomorrow and I didn't finish it. It's for Transfiguration. The book and papers are right next to my night stand." 

"Of course. I'll be right back." Draco didn't let go of her hand. He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek. 

"Thank you," he said. Nodding mutely, Ginny left quickly. That was the second time he had kissed her. Again, she could still feel his soft lips where they had brushed her skin. It was a nice feeling, she realized with horror. I must get him to stop doing that, she thought to herself while making her way to the dungeons. 

Once inside his dormitory, she found the papers he needed and glanced at the night stand. She smiled, remembering the first time she had come here and seen this stand. It was absolutely covered in pictured of Draco. Taking a closer look, she saw that none of them had his parents, friends or, indeed, anyone else. 

Egotistical prat, she thought. One picture caught her eye. Picking it up, her eyes widened and began to dance with glee. It was a photo of Draco in leather trousers! And he was doing some extremely crap dancing to add to the effect. No one would believe this! Ginny slid the photo inside her dressing gown and headed back to the hospital wing. 

This may come in handy later, she thought to herself grinning. She stopped dead in the corridor. Maybe she could use this photo to blackmail Draco into giving her the Book of Evil he had made. Then again, there was the story to consider. Ginny couldn't enter the contest now, it was too late. And the story was becoming very dear to her. Another time, she decided firmly. 

Returning to Draco's bedside, he handed her something. It was Harry's cloak. She had apparently left it from earlier that afternoon. 

"It's Harry's isn't it?" he said moodily, glancing up at her with a bemused expression. 

"Yes," she said slowly, folding up the black material in her hands. 

"Don't do anything stupid," he said in an eerie echo of what Harry had said earlier that night. What was the matter with everyone? Didn't they think she could take care of herself? 

"Don't do anything stupid?" she asked, cheeks flushing slightly as her temper rose. "I'm not doing anything stupid. You, on the other hand, have been uncannily stupid! I think you should take a piece of your own advice and leave me alone." 

He looked at her extremely hurt by this. "Ginny, I didn't mean it like that." 

"Well, what did you mean by it?" she hissed angrily. "Go on. Tell me. What did you mean." He stared at her with a look of dangerous alarm. 

"I was warning you to not make your boyfriend suspicious. Borrowing cloaks is a sentimental thing. Moreover, borrowing cloaks from life long crushes is not the sort of thing girls do everyday, is it?" The edge in his voice made Ginny flinch. He was quite right. 

"There is nothing going on for him to be suspicious about. I think if anyone is going to make my boyfriend suspicious it is you! You're the one who keeps -- keeps, er ... playing with my emotions. You're trying to make me admit--!" and she stopped in horror at what she had been saying. Draco eye's were wide in amazement. 

"I-I have to go," she said quickly, gathering up Harry's cloak and turning to leave the room. It was impossible. She can't have been thinking properly. She had almost admitted something that was not true. Was it? Did she like Draco?   
  


A/N - MOO HA HA! (Any gigantic fan of Tom Felton I HOPE understands this ... okay, I'm just alone and nuts ... ) Mwahaha! Next chapter: we get back to Muggle studies and use those cds. Also, there is singing, fluffy white towels, and wet kisses between who you've been waiting to kiss properly since chapter one! YES, dreams so come true. Leave me a review please! 


	9. Complete and Perfect Confusion

A/N - Yeah, true Draco was slightly too nice in the last chapter but erm, he had a head injury and something else you won't find out about until the end of this story. Don't hate me. I couldn't bear it. Anywho, I have been waiting to write this chapter for a looooong time so if you don't love it, don't tell me. Or do. Whatever you want.   
  


***** All rights are reserved for Avril Levine, James Taylor's 'Copper Line', Good Charlotte and Bobby Darin's 'Splish Splash'. You'll find out soon enough ...... cheers! *****   
  


Chapter Nine: Complete and Perfect Confusion   
  


"Finally, we are entering my favorite portion of this year's agenda," trilled Professor Dilliers excitedly. "Muggle media. If everyone could please have their muggle compact disc. There we are." Every table of two had a CD player on it. 

"What did you bring?" Colin muttered to Ginny. 

"Hermione lent me Good Charlotte. They sound like something nice and wholesome, don't you think?" Colin choked for a moment and Ginny couldn't tell if he was laughing at her or not. "What do you have?" 

"I brought James Taylor." 

"What?" Glancing at the cover, Ginny saw the name. "Oh." Behind her, Draco was sniggering. 

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, thank you for volunteering," Professor Dilliers said sweetly. Holding out her hand expectantly for his CD, Draco gulped suddenly and began coughing. 

"W-what Professor?" he managed to gasp. 

"I have volunteered you to demonstrate how to use a muggle device to play these compact discs. Come to the front, please." Head bent, Draco obeyed, his hand clutching tightly at his CD. 

"Pay careful attention everyone!" called Professor Dilliers, "This is important. You open the player by using this button. Then place the disc in with the silver side down. Close the lid, and push this green button here." As she demonstrated using Draco's CD, it began to play:   
  


He was a boy. 

She was a girl. 

Can I make it any more obvious? 

He was a punk. 

She did ballet. 

What more can I say? 

He wanted her --   
  


Pushing the stop button, Professor Dilliers faced Draco with surprised eyes. "Avril Lavigne, Mister Malfoy? Really, I didn't expect that of you." Light pink patches on his cheeks, Draco stared in defiance around the room at those who were silently caught up in laughter. Colin was actually pounding his fist on the table, crying with mirth. 

Ginny, however, was quite keen on the song. She remembered Draco quoting some of the lyrics when he had been talking to her a while back. She wanted to hear the rest, but had her own work to do. The muggle player wasn't that difficult to operate, especially with Colin to help, being muggle born. 

For a few minutes, the classroom was filled with all kinda of music, classical to punk to rockabilly. In the confusion, Ginny stole glances at Draco a few times. He seemed to be completely aware of how to use the player because he was laid back in his seat with small black earmuffs on, apparently listening to his music through them. He was shaking his head and humming, making Ginny giggle. Then she had to stop herself so Draco didn't think she was staring at him. Because she had no reason to stare at him. Even if he was quite cute. 

"Here Ginny, listen to this one." The player began to play a song with a lot of guitar and a nice soft tune. "It's called Copper Line. I think you'd like it." As Ginny sat listening to the lyrics, a certain stanza caught her attention:   
  


First kiss, ever I took 

Like a page from a romance book. 

The sky opened and the earth shook 

Down on Copper Line!   
  


Quickly, she copied then down, thinking she would use them as an inspiration in a poem she had been writing. It was a difficult poem and was in blank verse of all things. Shakespear had finally caught up with her in the world of poetry. It had to happen sooner or later. 

Professor Dilliers commanded their attention and the room fell reluctantly quiet. "For this weeks homework, I want you to study the music of the muggles, find references to muggle devices in them. Essays will be due on Friday. Thank you." Everyone cleared out of the classroom and Draco handed her a note, pushing it into her hand without a glance at her. She felt slightly disappointed. It had one line:   
  


Same place, same thing, 9 o'clock.   
  


Shoving the paper into her pocket, she waved goodbye to Colin and headed off for the statue of Roteelon the Rifter where she usually met Mona for Transfiguration. It was a difficult thing, keeping both Mona and Colin happy. Every other class, she would spend with one or the other. And the whole time, which ever she was with would moan on about the other. She was about ready to call it quits in their little game of war and love. 

"I'm not going to take this anymore!" Ginny heard an angry voice shouting in the corridor ahead. 

"Fine! See if I care. Go on then, piss off! I don't need you." Tom pushed roughly past Ginny in a mad sort of strut. Ginny quickly turned the corner to find Mona in angry shock. She was shaking, her face red and tear stained. 

"I hate him," she said. 

"If he doesn't see what a wonderful person you are, then he doesn't deserve you," Ginny said, pulling out her hanky and wiping Mona's cheeks. Mona laughed in a broken way. 

"I don't know what went wrong. Maybe it really is better that he's gone now." Dejectedly, Mona slumped besides Ginny as they entered the classroom. As soon as they entered, Colin looked over and was startled to see Mona looking so unhappy. He mouthed something at Ginny and she shrugged. It was going to be a long day. 

The entire class, Mona couldn't concentrate and lost thirty house points for her lack of focus. For the entire class, Colin was staring hard at Mona, who refused to notice. And it wasn't an evil glare of hatred either. It was concerned and studying. 

At the end of class, to everyone's amazement, Colin walked right up to Mona and said, "You want to talk?" Mona, eyes still red, looked up at his expression. Liking what she saw, she nodded mutely and they went off together. They didn't show up for their next lesson either and Ginny only caught a glimpse of them at lunch, laughing and smiling together. 

Glancing around the Ravenclaw table, Ginny looked for Marc. And to her rage and astonishment, he was talking to Josceline. And he looked quite pleased with himself. Josceline came back over to the Gryffindor table in a huff and began to eat ravenously. Sliding into the seat next to hers, Ginny glared at her. 

"For someone who was so worried about me stealing her boyfriend, you sure are on friendly terms with Marc." Josceline dropped her fork with a clatter. 

"At least my boyfriend was going after other girls in the dead of night and not during lunch," she snapped back. Ginny felt her face going red. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean, your boyfriend is just what I told you he was. He has never been serious about any girl in his life." 

Ginny glared at her. "He told me you two used to go out and he hasn't spoken to you since then. I highly doubt he's chasing you now after --" 

"He lied," Josceline whispered dangerously. "He's been trying to get me back for those two years. And you can tell him, from me, that it is never going to happen! Especially after --" With that, she shoved her plate away and stormed out, her short brown hair bouncing with a sharp edge. Ginny was left in agitated shock. Josceline had no right to say anything like that, especially such lies. Because they were lies. Marc wouldn't lie to her; Josceline would.   
  


-*-*-*-   
  


"Alright, what is it!?" burst Draco suddenly into the tight silence. 

"What's what?" asked a confused Ginny. Draco tossed his quill angrily aside. 

"You've been upset the entire time you've been here. I need quality work and you don't get quality work from unhappy people. What's the problem?" 

It was amazing how well he could read her. Or maybe it was the fact that she had been giving him sarcastic and shirty remarks all evening. Marc and Josceline had been on her mind since lunch and it wasn't changing anything. She didn't know who to believe. Marc had been talking to her, but could it be he was just finally over the break up now that he had her? Or was Josceline right that he was trying to get her back? In that case, it would mean he had been using her and she could not believe Marc would do that. Their relationship had trust; he trusted her and she trusted him to be completely truthful. Not that she had ever asked him about Josceline. 

"You went out with Josceline right?" Draco nodded, looking completely unconcerned about his recent break up being mentioned. "You don't happen to know anything about her and Marc, when they were together I mean?" 

Glancing around nervously she added, "She's been saying some things and I just don't know what to think. Has she ever said anything? Did she break it off or did Marc? I just think I'm going crazy." 

Draco gave her a calculating look while retrieving his quill. Whatever he had expected her to ask, it wasn't about Marc and Josceline. "She's told me a lot of things. And yes, it was her that broke it off. However," he leaned back in his chair loftily, "I don't think I should tell you." When she opened her mouth to protest and he added, "Not that I don't want to tell you Ginny. I mean, I really, really want to tell you. It's just, not my place. Let me just say this. Marc is not all that he seems and you should be careful." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What kind of answer is that?" Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her a grin. 

"Ginny, believe me. I would tell you every teensy, weensy disgusting detail of the whole affair," he said softly, emphasizing the word affair. Was he trying to tell her something? "Honestly and openly, I have wanted to. But I can't and it's not my place." 

"What is wrong with people?" she burst out angrily, throwing her hands in the air and standing up. "You can't tell a person so much and so little. It's completely aggravating to the point of bamboozlement." Draco mouthed at her, "Bamboozlement?" with one eyebrow raised. In defeat, she laughed dispiritedly. The strain on her mind was getting to her and she just sort of sat down and began to sob. It didn't even matter that Draco was still there, feeling uncomfortable. She just needed to cry. 

A hand rested on her shaking shoulders. Draco didn't say anything, just at there, rubbing her shoulder. She leaned onto him, letting him comfort her. His hands were stroking her hair and she could feel his breathe stirring it lightly. Only when he took her hand and began to rub it gently that she felt as though she was doing something wrong and pulled away. 

Flicking tears off her cheeks, she scooted away from Draco on the small sofa. "Draco," she began but he stopped her with a hand on her lips. 

"I know you can't understand why I've changed," he said, staring at her without blinking. "But don't spoil this moment." Looking into his eyes, she saw something that terrified her. He began to lean in when there was a sharp rap on the door. 

"Oy! Draco! You asleep? I've got your papers back and I thought you might need them." He jumped away from her, his eyes slightly wild. He quickly shoved the papers at her and motioned towards the velvety curtain. 

"Who is that?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes at him. It sounded like a girl. Not that she was jealous or anything like that, but he was supposed to be suffering from a tramatic break up. According to Josceline. 

"Shh! Just go, go!" 

"Draco? Open up, I know you aren't asleep." Scrambling, Ginny raced down the stone corridor and headed back to the tower, clutching stacks of paper. As she sorted them all out, she realized she had left her bag in Draco's room. She had a poem in there she had wanted to finish, the one in blank verse. If that girl was still in his room, she wouldn't be able to get it back tonight. 

Who cares if he likes spending time with other girls anyway, she thought to herself angrily. It is none of my business whom he decides to associate with at night ,alone in his bedroom with some girl. Then she realized she had been alone with him at night as well and ordered herself to stop thinking about Draco. 

Deciding to wait a half an hour before heading back to get her bag, she took a quick shower. If anyone was still in there with him, it would only be right to break it up. When she got out, toweling her hair, P.C. leapt up from his resting place on her pillow. Yawning and stretching, he said, "Freshening up before going back to see lover boy? Don't forget to brush your teeth. Bad breath is not exactly a turn on or a welcome for a goodnight kiss." 

She threw her hairbrush at him. "Well, isn't that the point?"he went on annoyingly. "You really need to stop leaving your bag lying around. Isn't that what got you into this whole mess in the first place?" Ginny glared at him and opened her mouth when she realized something. Her eyes lit up and she took her cat by the scruff of his neck. 

"Yes, I remember exactly what happened," she said, carefully enunciating every word. "If I recall, you had a sudden hissy fit and we were chasing you for a good twenty minutes. Just as the rain started. How convenient that we headed straight back to the castle, don't you think?" P.C. laid his ears flat on his head, a sour expression on his face. 

"How convenient," she said again, "That I couldn't go and get my bag until it was too late and Draco had found it. You knew. You did this on purpose. You set me up!" P.C. slashed at her with a clawed paw, but missed. 

"Maybe I did," he growled at her. "It's for your own good you know. You'll see. Marc is not a person to be trusted." 

"Tell me," she said dangerously. "Give me one good reason why I should not love Marc wildly and desperately with all of my heart." P.C. retorted calmly in her head, 'Because of what he did two years ago.' Dropping him on the bed, she put a pillow to her face and screamed into it. Bonnie stirred slightly at this but the sound was too muffled for anyone to wake up. 

"Just stop it," she said, pulling on a sweatshirt and jogger bums in an agitated manner. "I don't want to hear about that anymore. I don't even know what it is I don't want to hear because no one will tell me! I'm leaving. Good night,' she added as she swept down the stairs. 

The nerve of him, she thought, trying desperately to keep her footsteps quiet. If P.C. says one more thing about Marc I'm going to have him neutered! This reference to two years ago was really starting to get to her. Marc had been fourteen then; what could have happened? By the time Ginny arrived at the secret entrance to Draco's room, she had made up her mind to ask Marc about it first thing in the morning. Only, the idea was driven from her head as she got closer to Draco's room. 

There was some very upbeat music playing in his room, growing louder as she approached. When she pulled away the curtain slowly, she almost burst out laughing and only just held her breath in. Draco had burst forth, singing along with the music and wrapped in a fluffy white towel. 

"Rub-a-dub just relaxin' in the tub!" he was almost shouting in a very fake American accent, holding an invisible microphone and dancing around wildly. "Thinkin' everythin' was alright! Well, I stepped out of the tub, put my feet on the floor!" Now he was swiveling his hips and singing with his eyes closed. All the while, Ginny was watching intently from behind the green velvet curtain. 

"I wrapped a towel around me and I opened the door and then a --" He shook his head insanely, spraying water from his still wet hair everywhere. "Splish splash! I forgot about the bath. Well, how was I to know there was a party goin' on?" It was more than she could take! For one moment, Ginny wished she had a camera. This sight was the funniest things she had ever seen coming from Draco, including the picture she had stolen from his bedroom. 

Just then, Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at a muggle CD that was spinning in the air. It stopped playing and he walked over to his wardrobe, still humming and walking jauntily. Only when he reached down for his towel did Ginny say quickly, "Stop right there." However amusing it was to see Draco dancing and singing like that, she didn't want to see anymore than that. 

Draco spun around, wild eyed, and saw her. He was still damp, his hair was mussed and his fairly toned upper body was glistening. His mouth spread into an unmistakable cocky grin. Not a smirk, but a playful cocky grin. "Was there something you needed?" he asked casually, walking over to her. Blushing furiously, Ginny mumbled something about her bag. 

"Alright then." Bending down, he scooped up the bag from where it still lay and handed it to her. When she reached for it, he held it away from her, grinning maliciously. "What if I just --" he began, reaching down for his towel again. 

"No! Don't!" Ginny said, tensing and blushing worse than ever. Again, Draco was in the embarrassing situation and it was her who was cringing away from him. Not to mention blushing like a loon, she added to herself. 

"Not here to see Draco junior I wager?" he said silkily. "I'll make you a deal Ginny. I won't drop my towel if you ..." He paused, enjoying the moment. "If you will kiss me." 

"Do you not remember anything? When we got into this whole blackmailing business I said -- 

"You said," he interrupted, "that you'd prefer to kiss me than write a story for me. As you obviously have no problem writing for me now, I think I'll take you up on that metaphysical little kiss." Ginny bit her lip. The thought of kissing Draco had crossed her mind in the past few days. And kissing him couldn't be as bad as seeing what was lurking underneath his towel, right? Definitely not as embarrassing, that was for sure. 

"Er," she said, shuffling her feet and glancing everywhere, but at his eyes. "I-I suppose I did say that, didn't I?" She began twisting a piece of her still wet hair around her finger. Daring to glance up, she met his eyes which were intense with the same fire she had seen when he had confessed being partial to her. Her stomach flopped over. 

In a burst of movement, Draco had his hands clamped onto her wet hair and his mouth pressed desperately against hers. Her body was shoved roughly against the wall, an act on Draco's part to keep her as close to him as possible. It was something he had desperately wanted for some time. Letting herself go, Ginny melted into the kiss. 

It was a moment of realization for Ginny. This kiss, this moment which should have made her feel disgust and revulsion within the fibers of her being, was filling her with emotions. Emotions she had only felt for Marc. 

Her hands had somehow found their way to his bare and glistening chest in this time. Shoving him away quickly she gasped in a ragged breath, "Marc." 

Draco frowned and narrowed his grey eyes. "What about him?" 

"He's my boyfriend Draco." 

"And what am I? Chopped liver? Ginny, something just happened here. Between us. Are you just going to let that go?" His eyes were pleading now, begging her to give in. It wasn't that she didn't want to; it was the principle of the thing. 

"I can't go around doing ... doing anything like this with you. We're friends and I think we should leave it at that." He opened his mouth to protest. Ignoring the desire to kiss that mouth, she hugged him tightly, not caring that her sweatshirt was wet or that her damp red hair was sticking to his body. 

"If it takes this for us to be friends, what will it take to make you feel more?" 

"I don't know," she whispered, breaking their embrace. She moved away from him quickly, picking up her bag. Tears were brimming in her eyes for heaven knows why. Her hand flung the green curtain aside to the passageway. 

"Ginny." She kept walking, crouched int he tunnel. And she heard him call her name again, more desperately. As she walked away from the stone wall, leading back to the rest of the school, she listened for the stone to roll back. It didn't. Instead she heard a scrambling noise and yet another call of, "Ginny!" 

Wide eyed that he had the nerve to follow her, she walked on quickly. It was torture to force herself not to look back. She couldn't. The wet feeling of tears was beginning to blurr her vision. He caught her arm. 

"Leave me alone Draco," she said, the tears starting to creep into her voice. He now had his pyjamas on, the buttons mismatched by a few holes. 

"You cannot, cannot just walk away from this because you're scared." 

"Don't you dare say I'm scared," she hissed, feeling her temper rising at his taunt. 

"Yes you are. You want to be with me too. And even if you're scared and too afraid to try, I am." 

She tried to laugh. "Wha-what makes you think that I would want to be with you?" 

"You kissed me back," he said quietly. Confusion was melting Ginny's sense of reason. Her emotions were raw and true: she loved Marc and she had very strong feelings for Draco. Having no idea how to process what this meant, let alone communicate it to Draco, she did the only thing she could think of to make him shut up. She slapped him. And not lightly. This was one of those slaps that makes a heavy smack and leaves a red mark on the cheek. 

Draco just stood there, gaping at her in astonishment. "What was that for?" he muttered, angrily. 

"Stop it. Just stop it," she retorted in a deadly serious voice. Her vision was blurred by tears, yet she would not let them overflow. She would not cry. "I do feel something for you," she confessed, bringing hope to his face. "But I am not going to let it take over me. We can just forget about what has happened and --" 

"Forget about it?" he exploded. "Ginny, I have been waiting for this all year and you want me to forget about it?! I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you are one impossibly hard girl to forget!" He was practically shouting in her face. 

A sudden meow at their feet brought them back to reality. Mrs. Norris was whisking around the corner for Filch. With a silent agreement to drop the issue, Draco went back to his room and Ginny scrambled across the castle for her dormitory, desperate to get away from Filch. 

In the back of her mind a tiny ray of happiness shone. She now had an answer for Mona's question. Draco Malfoy did indeed have soft lips. Soft lips that were quite illegal and forever forbidden. No matter the temptation.   
  


A/N - You all hate me now I'm quite sure. Sorry. So, how does Ginny really feel after this confusing scene? Is she going to get together with Draco? What has Marc been up to and what will he have to say about this? I think you are all going to be surprised at the next chapter. A knut for your thoughts: leave a review. Cheers!   
  


P.S. - The next chapter will most likely not be up for 2 weeks or more because I am going to camp next week. Enjoy! 


	10. Just Friends in the Grass

A/N - Hi ho! Kermit the Frog here. Not really, just joshing ya! I apologize profusely for not having updated in over a month. I mean, technically, I was gone for a week at camp but the rest I have no excuse for. I had a terrible case of writers block as well as school starting so it's been hectic. However, with my friends poking me in the back all along the way, I have finally spit out this chapter. I know it isn't much but think of this: next chapter has Draco in leather (ooer!)   
  


So, don't get mad! Get glad! And I will seriously update soon! Cheers!   
  


Chapter Ten: Just Friends in the Grass   
  


December had begun and the chilling air was freezing over the castle. Snow had yet to fall and anticipation was in the air for Christmas, which was only in three weeks. The temptation to skive off classes and leave homework forgotten was spreading the school like an itch. In a burst of exasperation for something new, Ginny found herself learning to knit from Hermione. 

Even with regular classes and N.E.W.T.s coming up, Hermione was still completely dedicated to S.P.E.W., spending all of her free time (when she was not attached to Ron) knitting elf clothing. 

"What I don't understand," Hermione was commenting while Ginny fumbled with needles and yarn, "is why they are still here. I mean, they've all obviously had the chance to be free and have taken it. All my hats and socks have disappeared! Why hasn't there been something about it in the Daily Prophet? Or at least some comment from the administration." Ginny grinned to herself. It appeared no one had had the heart to tell Hermione over the past two years, that Dobby was taking all of her well-meant gifts. 

"Oh not like that!" Hermione snatched the needles away and picked up a few dropped stitches from Ginny's attempted piece. It was only about one centimeter of progress. 

"I don't know how you do this for fun," Ginny muttered, glaring at her needles and starting to poke about with them again. "It doesn't seem very relaxing." 

"I'm surprised your mum never taught you. Her sweaters are lovely. Do ask her for the pattern for me, won't you?" Slightly skeptical, Ginny said nothing about this, but nodded and promised she would. "I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind a sweater that wasn't maroon for Christmas." 

"Hermione," Ginny ventured, trying to find the words. "I was wondering if I could ask you something." Hermione didn't look up from her purple sock, nodding encouragingly. "It's about boys, I'm having some trouble with someone." At this Hermione looked up. 

"Ignore him," she said suddenly. "He isn't trying to lead you on, I promise. Harry's just trying to look after you. Ever since Ron and I --" 

Ginny cut her off. "No, no. It isn't about Harry." 

Hermione looked faintly surprised. "Oh. Well, what's happening then? Someone new? Have you got a boyfriend?" she asked keenly. Ginny rolled her eyes. She had only mentioned Marc about fifty times to Hermione and yet the girl would not get the impression of him being her boyfriend unless she said it outright. Which she was not about to do, at the risk of Ron finding out. 

"It's a friend," she said, hearing the words out-loud for the first time herself. "H-he really likes me. Quite a lot, actually," she said, blushing slightly at the thought of his recent kiss. "I think I might like him back and that's the problem." Having finally admitted this to herself, she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. 

Hermione clacked away, absorbed in her knitting again. "If you both like each other, then what's the problem?" Click, clack. Click, clack. Thoughts chased each other in Ginny's brain. How could she explain without revealing Draco's identity? 

"It wouldn't work out between us. He's a new friend and I think I know him well enough to say it just wouldn't work. I mean, he isn't the sort of boy I should be dating. And I'm seeing someone else already," she added carefully, praying she could keep Marc a secret as well. Hermione sat down her knitting and turned to face Ginny directly. 

"Look, Ginny. There is some good in everyone. I think if you like this friend more than who you're seeing now," she counseled in equally careful tones, "that you should go for it. You're only just sixteen and you have years ahead of you. Dating around is a good thing." 

"So," Ginny said, playing with a strand of yarn, "are you saying I should break up and take a chance?" 

"If you think you'd be happier, then yes. I mean," she said, beginning to laugh, "it's not like you're going to be dating some slimy git like Draco Malfoy, right?" Her heart sank at those words. 

"Yeah, of course," she added in lamely, trying to force a smile onto her face. "Listen, I said I'd meet someone in the library. I promise to finish this later," she said meaningfully, waving the knitting needles before she dropped them on the table with a clatter. Rushing out of the portrait hole, she wandered the hallways distractedly. 

She knew it was a stupid idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What did she expect Hermione to say? If only Hermione had known it was Draco. If only she knew what they had gone through together over the past three months. If only it wasn't so confusing! 

"... I know what I saw Davies and I have my reasons for tipping you off." 

"And I'm telling you, here and now, if you're wrong about this -- " Marc was growling. Diving behind a statue, Ginny heard the voices of Marc and Josceline floating to her ears from behind a tapestry. 

"I'll be able to prove it to you. Just make some excuse and I swear you'll be grateful." Ginny could feel her heart beat quickening. What were they talking about? And why were they even together? A thought floated through her head. Two years ago. She had never confronted Marc about it. Did this have something to do with it? 

"Thanks," Marc muttered and she heard a smacking noise. A kiss?! She had about made her mind up to jump in on them when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Having been so wrapped up in the moment, she screamed and spun around to see a very surprised Draco. 

"Hello to you too," he managed before Ginny hissed at him. 

"Get out of here!" she said through gritted teeth. "Before anyone sees you!" The flapping of a tapestry was heard and Marc stepped into view. The three people stared at each other, all at a loss for words. 

"Hi Marc," Ginny squeaked. Marc glared at Draco, then Ginny, in an accusatory way. Without a word, he pulled Ginny roughly to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. It was quite a long kiss, longer and more passionate than either of them had shared in a few good weeks. When Marc released her, Ginny blinked at him. Draco stood there a moment longer before nodding curtly to Marc and stalking away with shoulders hunched. 

"Marc, what was that all about?" 

"We need to talk," he said in dark, agitated tones. 

"I would most definitely agree," Ginny retorted. Together, they turned as one and headed off for the front steps. It was windy outside, but neither of them seemed to notice the chill. The sun was blocked behind clouds, making the late Sunday morning grey. It was only after a long silence between both that Ginny spoke up. 

"What were you and Josceline talking about?" Marc looked startled. 

"What? I've told you, I haven't spoken to her in --" Ginny cut him off, going on rapidly in an attempt to keep up with her train of thought. Her breaths were shuddering in her emotion to let everything out. 

"I've seen you. Both of you, talking together when you think no one's looking. She has told me some things," she said, shifting her eyes away from him. "A lot of people have and I want to get some answers right now. No, Marc. I mean it. I want to know. What happened when you and Josceline broke up two years ago?" Marc looked loving down at her with his large, trusting grin. He began to laugh slightly and kissed the top of her head. 

"Don't you go worrying about that, it's nothing. I told you before how bad the break up was. I've been trying to finally heal things over with her." She glanced at him warily. "And apologies and make-ups do involve talking." 

"I'm sorry,' she said, taking his hand in hers and swinging her arm. "It's just, when Draco came up in the hall --" 

"How have you and Malfoy been getting on?" Marc mused suddenly. A bolt of realization hit Ginny. Marc had kissed her just now to show Draco that she was his possession. Anger filled her. It was all Draco's fault! 

"If you are implying what I think you are implying, you can just eat your words. Did it ever occur to you that I might be friends with him?" It was Marc's turn to goggle. 

"Friends? With that sorry excuse for a person? Ginny, I have more confidence in your taste in friends than that. You could never be friends with -- " 

"But you had the nerve," she interrupted, " to think some sort of relationship was going on?!" Ginny squealed, her voice rising in pitch. 

"I'm only saying, you've been acting oddly around him. In fact, you've been spending too much time with him. I forbid you to see him anymore." 

"How dare you," Ginny said in a low whisper. "How dare --" Marc's hand shot out and he slapped her. Ginny's hand immediately went to her cheek, the sting of Marc's hand eating into her cheek. He had slapped her. Her boyfriend had slapped her! 

She turned and ran, before he could see the tears in her eyes. She would not give him that satisfaction. Calls of pleading and sorrow followed her down the hall but Marc did not follow. Oh great affection he shows, she thought sarcastically to herself. When she turned the corner, she ran into Draco. He looked uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. 

"You were listening to us?!" Ginny shrieked, her temper shorter than usual. He looked at her as if she were crazy, someone he loved wildy, but crazy nonetheless. 

"Are you mad? Of course not. I was just thinking about the point Davies made ..." he trailed off and was going to walk away when Ginny's hand clutched at his arm. Her turned back to her slightly. 

"Don't go," she croaked hoarsely. "Don't go." Looking down at her hand, white knuckled on his sleeve, Draco took her hand off his sleeve and they walked away. Unknown to Ginny, Draco's hand itched to take hers again, to hold her in his arms. Now Draco knew he just couldn't do that to her, it would almost be like taking advantage of her, with her emotions running so high. Who knew what she and Davies had been talking about? 

Ginny continued walking towards Gryffindor Tower, unaware of the uncomfortable silence. Ordering Draco to wait for her, she slipped up to her dormitory and snatched up her grey crochet bag. 

"Hey Ginny!" Bonnie sang merrily, plucking her guitar strings and adjusting them accordingly. "Off to write some more poetry?" 

"Yeah, I am," she said and scuttled out of the room again. And there he was, calm and cool as ever, leaning against the wall. She didn't want to be away from him. Draco made her feel comfortable now, as much as he had before made her skin crawl. Together, they made their way across the cold grounds to a secluded area beneath a tree, out of the shivering winds. 

"Ginny, I --" 

"Shush!" Ginny ordered, pulling out her beloved notebook of poetry and poems. At last she pulled out her most recent work, a poem in blank verse that she had been stuck on until now. Ginny was inspired to write, inspired to let the words to describe her incredible emotions flow through her quill. 

"I thought you'd never finish that one," Draco noted quietly. Ginny glanced at him, then continued working. "I read that poem in, you know, the book." He was watching his words very carefully, so as not to offend her. He sat there, plucking the grass rapidly and forcefully, building a small pile. "It has a funny rhythm." 

"Well, if you paid more attention in Muggle Studies you might recognize it. It's blank verse," she explained. "William Shakespeare wrote all of his plays in it." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "But it doesn't seem to have a pattern at all. It's just ... weird." Ginny rolled her eyes at him and groaned. 

"Blank verse happens to be poetry without rhyme, yet it still has rhythm that helps it flow along. Not exactly an obvious form of poetry, but it's still poetry." Expecting Draco to sneer at this, Ginny was surprised when he became quiet and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. He was ripping the grass out now by the handful. "What?" Ginny asked. 

In response, Draco playfully threw some of the grass at her. Ginny ignored it and went back to her poem. She was almost done with the twelfth line when Draco dumped the pile of grass on her flaming locks. Placing her parchment soundly in the grass, Ginny retrieved the uprooted grass and proceeded to throw it at Draco. 

It was only a matter of seconds before a furious, grass fight broke out. Ginny shrieked and ran away from Draco's hands, full of grass, laughing hysterically. After a tremendous struggle, Draco caught up with her and clutched her from behind. 

"Gotcha!" he yelled as they fell over in the grass with a thwump. Ginny blinked, taking in her breath sharply. Draco was on top of her yet again, only inches above her face. Then, with a slight twinge of disappointment, he rolled off her and scooted away. Had Draco just missed the opportunity to kiss her? Not that she wanted another kiss. At least, not very much ... Liar, she told herself. You wanted him to kiss you. 

As they both lay breathing heavily in the grass. The silence was a mutual one of friendship, calm and serene. A heavy shadow fell over the two, blocking the light. Ginny swallowed the lump that came to her throat. It was Marc. 

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." He glared at Draco. "In private." Giving him an apologetic glance, Ginny stood up and walked a few paces away with Marc. Brushing the grass off her robes, Ginny avoided his eye. 

"So, what do you have to say?" she said cooly, slightly fierce. 

"I wanted to apologize. I-I was completely out of place. I was angry with you and I went too far." He reached out to stroke the cheek that had slightly before been stinging and red. "Can we forget about it? Wipe the slate?" Her eyes flicked up, hard and bright. The sorrow on his face was so sincere it pinched her heart like ice. 

"Alright." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," she said, letting him embrace and hug her. Over his shoulder, she saw Draco look away from the sight. Marc planted a kiss on her forehead. "But you have to do something for me." 

"Anything Ginny." 

"You have to take me on a special I'm-so-sorry-for-this-Ginny-I-love-you date. The weekend before Christmas is a Hogsmeade weekend. Do you --" Marc groaned with empathy. 

"Oh Gin, I can't. I have quidditch practice, before the big game on Sunday. I made the team promise to come and ..." he trailed off pathetically. He looked at her with his bright blue eyes in a puppy dog stare. 

"No, no. It's fine. I'll dig you later, alright?" She glanced quickly at Draco and shrugged. Marc nodded slowly and kissed her quickly. 

"Just don't give me a reason," he said and trudged off back to the castle. What did that mean? Returning to Draco, Ginny sat next to his hunched figure in the grass and sighed. She was so relieved everything between her and Marc was going to be alright. It may not have been the best for him to have seen her with Draco, right after their fight, but he had still apologized and not accused. 

"Marc and I are back together," Ginny said quietly. 

"So I heard." He seemed upset. Maybe she should leave him alone. 

"I'll just grab my stuff and go now," she said. Stuffing rolls of parchment into her bag, Draco reached out and took her arm. Their eyes met. 

"I couldn't help also overhearing that you two aren't going to Hogsmeade together. Do you want to go with me instead?" Half indignant at him overhearing and half joyous at his offer, Ginny came off as reluctant. "Not that you have to, I just wanted to offer you some company." 

Ginny smiled. She could tell he would be seriously let down if she said no. Then again, if Marc heard that she was going with him by choice, he might fall out with her again. So she had to make some kind of reason besides the burning desire in her heart. 

"Okay Draco, I'll go with you." As his face lit up, she added, "On one condition." Grinning like a loony, she slipped the stolen photo of Draco from her bag. 

"Where did you get that?" Draco growled, snatching at the photo as Ginny dangled it away from him. 

"You're not the only one who likes to steal thing around here. See these leather trousers you're dancing in? You have to wear those." She giggled at his absurd frown. 

"No. You wouldn't blackmail me." 

"Just like you wouldn't blackmail me?" He considered this. "Either you wear them or I won't go with you to Hogsmeade. Deal?" She held out her hand. Glaring at her, he didn't take it. 

"No." 

"Then you can see it blown up to eight feet high, plastered all over the halls of Hogwarts. I don't think you'll have any trouble getting some of those Ravenclaw girls after --" 

"Alright!" he yelled exasperated. "But you have to promise to spend the day with me. The whole day." Ginny nodded and pecked him on the cheek before running back up to the castle, humming. She wanted to tell Mona all about what had happened, good and bad. The question was where to find her. After scanning the common room, she headed for the library and smiled at her two friends. Colin and Mona were sitting on the love seat together, heads almost touching, working on a paper. Ginny could have forced her mind to have seen it as just friendly help until Colin lifted a few strands of her hair and inhaled the scent. 

"You two look cozy," Ginny smirked. The two "friends" jumped away from each other, cheeks tinged pink. "Working on that Vampires and Werewolf Skirmish of 1438 essay for Binns?" 

"Yes, just about finished," Mona breathed, giving Ginny a meaningful glance. Colin shifted nervously and ruffled his hair. 

"Alright, wouldn't want to disturb you, but I did want to ask you both if you wanted to meet up at the Three Broomsticks this Hogsmeade weekend?" Ginny glanced at them with a superior smile. They would be so surprised! 

"Well, normally I would Ginny, but I promised I'd meet Draco and I don't know how well you would take seeing him. Aren't you both still fighting?" This took her by surprise. I guess I have done a better job about keeping our meetings secret than I thought, she mused to herself. 

"Well, that's alright. See you at dinner!" Her heart was full to bursting with happy tidings. She didn't think there was a single thing that could make her day better. Just as she was nipping off to Gryffindor tower to drop off her bag before dinner, she found herself flown at by Bonnie the instant she entered the dormitory. She was in tears, sobbing rather hard. 

"What's the matter Bonnie? Did something happen with Jake?" she asked, referring to her boyfriend. 

She shook her head violently. She looked a wreak, as though she hadn't slept in a few days. Her clothes and hair were rumpled, she didn't have any make up on and her bed had an open letter on it. A muggle letter, Ginny recognized from the postage stamp. 

"I just got a signed deal from New York for my music," she said, smiling. Ginny shrieked and hugged her again. 

"That's so fab!" she trilled, jumping up and down with her. Bonnie still looked unhappy though. "So what's wrong?" 

"T-they want me to start right after this school year. I --" she paused, choking on the words. "I won't be coming back for my final year at Hogwarts. Oh Ginny! I'm going to miss you all so much, I can't bear to think about it!" She flew at Ginny again, squeezing her tightly. It was a shock. Bonnie had always wanted to break a deal. In the wizarding world or the muggle world. And it had finally happened. She was going to go away. 

"We'll keep in touch. We'll write to you, don't cry. Come on, you haven't any make up on and your hair looks a mess." At this, Bonnie seemed to snap out of it and rushed off to the lavatories to fix herself up. 

P.C. came purring up to her ankles, rubbing himself. "Having a good day?" Ginny asked, smiling at her own happy day. 

'Just happy that you're happy,' he purred. Glancing skeptically at him, Ginny thought. Recently he had told her about his plans for her and Draco. Was he happy that they were going together to Hogsmead? How would he even know? 

'You forget I can read minds. You're always forgetting the important things. At least you've finally taken my advice and are going with Draco on a date.' She glared at him. 

"Listen you prissy thing, this isn't a date. Draco knows Marc is still my boyfriend. We are going as friends. Besides, I am going to humiliate him in those pants." She giggled. 

'Or are you really just anxious to get a view of his butt in tight pants?' 

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" she gaped, as Bonnie came out of the bathroom. 

"Talking to your cat again?" she asked, smiling. Ginny nodded, glaring evilly at P.C. who pranced over to her bed and flopped down for a nap. The lazy thing. 

"Hey Bonnie? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me at the Three Broomsticks this weekend? You can bring Jake." Happily, Bonnie agreed and they headed off for dinner. Life was great and there was nothing to burst Ginny's bubble of happiness. 


End file.
